


Exposure to the Modern Age

by whispersofdelirium



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Switching, bottom!Steve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: Tony thought it'd be a great idea to give the Super Soldier duo smartphones. He meant to bring them up to speed with the future and to get them to stop arguing about their damn grocery list in the Avengers chat.Soon they find better uses for the smartphones than just arguing about how many gallons of milk to get this week. Especially after a lovely hike has them pawing at each other like animals in heat. Smartphones with their nifty cameras are perfect when one needs to go off on a mission.*Also heads up for anyone that has read chapter 2. There was a part that went missing. It's the whole beginning of the chapter *facepalm...* It's updated and fixed!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also heads up for anyone that has read chapter 2. There was a part that went missing. It's the whole beginning of the chapter *facepalm...* It's updated and fixed!
> 
> Artwork by the amazing [Trishargh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you are on tumblr and want to follow my fanfic specific blog click here. Follow for headcanons, fanart I love, and random fandom hell](https://whispersofdelirium.tumblr.com/)

It started out innocently enough, just like most things in life: Stark convinced Steve and Bucky to finally upgrade to smartphones. Steve had his Avengers communication device for the field while both had been given a sort of electronic tablet which had a program for everyone in the compound to communicate as well as the internet. Really what else did they need?

It had taken a bit of convincing from Stark and surprisingly Bruce as well before they gave in. Soon though both of the super soldiers realized the benefits of individual chat logs. Especially after Clint mentioned loudly how nice it was going through the Avengers log and not finding a random grocery list from either super soldier. Or even worst, when they argued over said shopping list. For two days straight. 

It was early May when Stark set the phones up and handed them over. Bucky didn't really see any use for them other than arguing with Steve and he could do that in person whenever. He was under house arrest at the Avengers compound in upstate New York and had been for the last three months. It wasn't like he was opt to get up and leave randomly. He couldn't ghost even if he wanted too. It wasn't as if he was arguing over the house arrest, it made perfect sense. He was a liability at best.  

When Steve and Clint had finally found him after a year of searching, half frozen in a Hydra base in northern Italy, he had been confused and violent. Hell, he'd been sitting in the middle of days old corpses almost frozen to death. Not because he was wounded, no. He was just sitting there cross legged awaiting orders. Something one of the Hydra agents said had triggered the Soldier, mostly. He had realized severe sleep deprivation made it harder for Hydra agents to regain control of him. Trigger words had less affect that way. So the Soldier had been told to stand down and await orders which he did after he slaughtered a whole base of agents. Clint had told him they guesstimated that he had been sitting there for almost eight days because of the decomposition of the corpses. He was a liability at best.

 

 

Buck sat on the roof, with his legs through the railing as he fiddled with the small machine that Stark kept calling a phone. Just because he didn't find it necessary didn't mean he didn't like it. Wanda had showed him earlier in the day how to listen to music and watch videos. He had taught himself how to look something up on the internet and find articles, specifically those about advancements in science. It was easier to push aside the noise inside his mind when he was focusing on emotionless reporting, no current news, no special interest stories, nothing like that. Bucky felt comfortable reading was science journals, written in very complex jargon. Banner had suggested it the week before when the phones were activated. Said it helped him settle his mind when needed it. It was helping Bucky.

A soft ping sounded from his speakers as a small box showed up at the top of the screen. It was just a number with the text. "Where are you?" It took him a few minutes to remember how to switch over to the chat logs. He only had one, this new one. Since getting the phone the only one who had the number was Steve so he made a guess.

 _'Roof. Why?'_ Typing back was slow and it took a while to realize his metal hand had no effect on the phone. No matter how many times he tapped it nothing happened. Maybe Stark could do something about that. He had already helped the arm run better, figured the problem that was shooting pain into his spine and was even talking about replacing it completely in the near future. Hopefully the next one would be lighter.

_'It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry. You coming in?'_

_'Eat without me.'_ The sounds and voices that always echoed in his head were especially loud today. A moment later Steve sent back a simple, _'Okay.'_ Buck leaned back and snorted out a laugh. He knew there was more to that 'Okay' than just 'Okay.' Steve hated when he missed meals and sectioned himself off but knew not to comment on it. They were all coping in their own way. Steve wasn't suffocating but he was trying to be as present as possible and sometimes that just felt off. Especially when they were close but Bucky's mind was screaming that they weren't close enough. An errant thought that Bucky could never grasp, like most of his memories after Azzano and before the train.

With a sigh he lost himself back into the latest discovery by NASA.

 

 

Three hours later, Bucky still sat on that roof with legs almost numb from the edge. His battery was running dangerously low when he got the text from Steve. A simple picture of a nice sandwich on the kitchen table. The message on the bottom was 'Dinner if you want it.' Buck looked at the picture with a puzzled expression. The picture was clear and surprisingly well shot, even if it did have a blurry top edge. If Buck had to guess that was from Steve's finger. It looked flesh colored enough. A soft chuckle fell from Bucky's lips as he stretched out for a moment before making his way down and towards the two bedroom apartment he was sharing with Steve.

He remembered that's kind of how they lived in Brooklyn way back when. Except back then they had one bedroom. The details were fuzzy but he remembers sharing the bed with Steve more often than not, even if their Landlord thought one took the living room and one took the bedroom. The living room was drafty and definitely no place for a constantly sick Steve but there were nights where Bucky's back ached so much from working two jobs that Steve would try to switch which just ended up with them crammed on that small, child's bed.

Now, the separate bedrooms were nice sometimes. It was nice to have a place where he could just shut the door and be left alone with his thoughts while not wearing pants. Most of the time, usually late at night, Bucky felt odd. Like he was too small for the room. There wasn't enough of him to fill up a whole room by himself. When this feeling hooked into his chest he didn't sleep. Instead he slide down the wall dividing him from Steve and listened. Most nights Steve would talk in his sleep. Buck could never for all his reasoning figure out what set it off but Stevie had been doing it since they were kids. Most of the times it was nonsense, funny little nonsense. Then they went to war.

Just thinking about it caused an extra weight to settle on his shoulders as his lungs tightened. His bones felt heavier as he placed his flesh hand against the panel on their apartment door. A soft whir as it scanned him before the sound of the lock clicking open reached his ears. He pushed the door open, meeting the dark hallway which soon opened up into the living room, kitchen, dining room area. He stopped, making sure the door was tightly shut behind him. Then re-checking it, twice, before moving to the living room toeing his boots off as he walked. A small end table lamp was on and in the chair next to it was Steve. Steve with all of his bulk curled up tight around a book. When Bucky got to the end of the couch Steve looked up with a soft smile before he opened his mouth to ask something.

"How did you send me a picture?" Bucky asked cutting him off.

"Wanda showed me earlier today." He paused, placing a sock of all things in the book to mark his place. An argument bubbled up in Bucky's chest, a familiar one. It stopped, getting stuck in his throat. He didn't quite know how to be 'familiar' anymore. Bucky put his hands into the front pockets of his jeans where his fingers brushed a scrap piece of paper he left in there yesterday, he note of some kind. A note that would make a better bookmark than a damn sock but he kept his hands in his pockets and his mouth shut. "Nat was texting me all day from London," Steve added when he noticed Bucky wasn't going to say anything. He dropped the book on the ground with a soft thud before shifting to grab his phone out of his back pocket.

Buck just stood at the end of the couch and watched as Steve unlocked his phone. With a furrow to his brow Steve scrolled through something, probably a message log. Nat often texted them both randomly, about random things. Nat had texted him earlier about finding this amazing sandwich shop just outside of London. She had been especially happy over the fact that one of their sandwiches was called the TARDIS. He had no idea what that was but she had been so excited about it that it had sparked a memory of a young red-headed girl. Eleven years old at best and dismantling a 40mm Grenade.

"She's been sending me all these texts about a doctor. I'm not sure who she's talking about or why she's excited about seeing a doctor in London. She hates going to medical when she's here." Steve looked up at Bucky apologetically. "Found them," he finally muttered under his breath as he pushed off the chair and held his phone out to Bucky who took it easily.

Bucky slowly scrolled through each picture. Most were of random buildings in London. Nat had mentioned earlier that this was her first time there without being on a mission. Her, Clint, and Banner had decided to randomly take a trip to England last week. The Avengers hadn't been called on in over a month so it made sense, timing wise. A few of the pictures were of Banner and Clint. The last two were of a bright blue police box with her excited face in the corner pointing at it. He didn't get it either.

"She looks like she's having fun." Buck paused, looking at her happy face in the few pictures she was in. He scrolled back to the pictures of Banner and Clint relaxing or excitedly pointing out their own things. It all looked so nice. He had no memories like these with Steve. The only ones they had were up in a museum. "Can you teach me how to do this?"

"Do what, Buck?"

"Send pictures?" It looked like fun, he thought and didn't dare speak.

 

 

"Jesus, Rogers," Wanda explained almost jumping out of his skin when Steve barked out a laughter that echoed off the walls of the cargo bay of the smallest of the Avengers jets. Stark was up front driving but he had put on some talk radio about bio-something or other, arguing back to it every few minutes. So him and Wanda had made it back to where it was quiet.

"Sorry," was all Steve said as he furiously typed back.

"Who are  you texting with?"

"Just Buck."

She side eyed him a moment but let it go and went back to reading. Steve looked at the picture again as he tried to wipe the smile from his face. He couldn't though. The picture was actually really cute and it had relieved the tension that was pressing against his chest all day. Bucky hadn't come out of his room when Steve had announced he was leaving on a mission. It wasn't far. Just over the border in Canada where a small group of modified humans with bad values were causing trouble. It was a good trainer mission for Wanda so he had volunteered them earlier in the morning.

Sadly, Buck still wasn't cleared to leave the compound. It would have been nice to have him along again. It wasn't the first mission to pull him away since Bucky came back so he had been at a loss for Bucky's sudden isolation. It wasn't uncommon and every time Bucky hid himself away. A part of his heart felt heavier than the rest, the part that belonged to his best friend against his will. He had even asked Sam to check in on Bucky throughout the day if he could since Sam was visiting for a few weeks, getting an upgrade to his wings.

So the stupid picture of Buck complaining was enough to brighten his mood, immensely. It was taken with Bucky upside down, probably on one of the machines in the gym with the caption 'I'm going to kill Clint. He's playing that stupid Final Countdown song on repeat again. No jury would convict me.' He was probably right too. Clint had a playlist that was just that one song and he played it when he was feeling extra hyper.

Steve felt for Bucky. That was a special kind of hell to go through just to let off some steam, and even worse for a man who couldn't go running in the woods around the compound. He still wasn't allowed outside by himself and Steve was the only one who could keep up with him. So that picture meant more than Steve would have thought.

He sent a picture back of Wanda sitting across from him, reading her book cross legged on the floor. Below the picture he texted, 'She told me earlier I wasn't allowed to talk to her until she finished reading.' He sent that off and almost put down his phone before typing out a simple 'I'm bored,' before sending that and put his phone on his knee. Steve leaned back, head resting against the wall of the jet and eyes closed. They had another four hours until they got back to the compound and if Steve couldn't hold a conversation with his only sane traveling partner then really the only other thing to do was nap.

Steve dozed, not quite falling asleep but not quite awake, for only a half hour before his phone buzzed against his leg twice. A small smile tugged on his lips as he held the phone up, opened one eye just enough to snap a picture of himself trying to doze. He quickly typed out 'zzzz,' which was the easiest response before he locked his phone and placed it on the seat beside him. This time he shuffled down in the chair, crossed his arms and actually fell asleep this time.

 

 

Night had fallen faster than Buck had realized. He was alone in the apartment and had been all day since Steve had left early this morning on a mission to, Italy? He couldn't remember. It hadn't been a bad start to the day, per say but his mind was a little off. Once Steve had bid him goodbye Buck had settled in with a book. It was one Wanda had lent him a week ago but he hadn't had time to read. It was thick, over seven hundred pages, and the world inside did not resemble their own. That helped greatly on days like these. He had started the book just about twelve hours ago, only stopping for a few short breaks so it was no surprise when he was almost done with it.

His head didn't feel as disjointed this time, but the prospect of finishing without another distraction to follow set his heart beating just a tiny bit faster. T.V. didn't work the same when Steve wasn't here. When Bucky didn't have him specifically to joke with. None of the others quite got his sense of humor, Steve did and mirrored it perfectly.

He could work out but that could also backfire, instead of clearing his head it might just be the silence that could make it worse. Finally, after sitting crammed up in the chair by the window not really reading for twenty minutes, the one Steve usually claimed for reading, Bucky decided to visit Wanda. Maybe see if she'd lend him another book after he finished this one.

It only took him another forty five minutes to finish the book. After that he made his way to Wanda's room. The main team members all had a small apartment, similar to Steve's, but the newest members got dorm style rooms. Buck only knew they were dorm style because that's what Nat had called them when she was giving him a tour. She mentioned these were much larger and had bathrooms attached but weren't complete apartments. When Buck had looked in a vacant one he couldn't really see much of a difference. The room was just about the size of his and Steve's old apartment in Brooklyn. It even had a tiny kitchenette off to one side. Since seeing those rooms he had almost asked Steve if they could have moved into one of them. At first having the big apartment felt off and foreign. Too much room. They had their own bedrooms which felt so odd. The first month Buck was back he stood outside Steve's door, fighting the urge to go in.

They had only the one bed in the old apartment for most of their time. At one point they had two but it was mostly broken when they found it and it had really only lasted a few months. It was smaller so Steve had claimed it, saying Buck needed more space for his big head. Then that winter Steve had gotten so sick that Buck had almost called the priest. The bed broke during one of Steve's real bad coughing fits. Buck had just carried Steve from the wreck to his own bed. His parents had bought it for him as a housewarming gift and it was solid. After that they most slept in the same bed. They kept the old broken one, propped up in a way to hide the fact that it was broken but that was only for the landlord's sake.

"Sergeant Barnes?" a small voice asked from his right. Bruce was coming down the hall with a Stark pad held loosely in one hand and a coffee in the other. He looked tired but not enough to cause concern. Or to put Buck on defense. He knew what the man turned into. Buck just nodded at him in greeting. "It's a pleasant surprise seeing you in this area. How are you?" His voice was soft and measured with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well," Bucky responded trying not to sound to short. He was still uneasy with interacting with most in the compound.

"What brings you to this side, if you don't mind me asking?" Bruce stepped closer, putting the pad down by his side and giving Steve a patient look.

"Wanda lent me this," he said holding up the book for him to see. He wanted to say more, about how much he liked the book, about the weather, about anything but the words kept getting stuck behind his teeth. Bruce's kind, patient smile only went so far. It kept him from bolting.

"Name of the Wind, good book."

"You've read it?" Bruce just nodded, as his pad started to beep impatiently. A sigh fell from his lips when he checked it.

"Seems I'm getting summoned. Tell Wanda I say 'hello' and it was good seeing you." Buck nodded as Bruce started off down the hall before stopping. "If Wanda doesn't happen to have the second in that series let me know. I do and more like it. The third one isn't out yet, unfortunately."

"When's it coming out?" Bruce just shrugged before waving goodbye and making his way back towards the labs. Bucky watched him go, letting him disappear through a door before he started off again for Wanda's room. He even stopped to double check with FRIDAY that she was even still in there.

From there it only took him another few minutes to arrive at her door. He paused, the door was closed and he hadn't asked if he could come over. Doubt started to eat at his insides. Buck knew you didn't just call on a gal randomly without notice that was rude and forceful. No, that was different. He wasn't picking her up for a date. He leaned back against the wall next to the door and waited for his head to stop. He blinked once and the world turned colder as he saw Daisy Ryan's front door. Wind blew in from the east and- No. This wasn't 1939. He wasn't in Queens picking a girl up for a date he didn't really want to go on to begin with. Not with Stevie home sick with the flu. Or was it a cold? Didn't matter both could almost kill him at any moment. What was he even doing out in Queens? He should go back to Stevie. He should go back.

"Bucky?" Who? "Barnes. Are you coming in or not?" The world snapped back. To his left was Wanda, sticking her head out of her room and looking at him quizzically. "FRIDAY said you were on your way. Did you finish the book?" It took Buck a moment, which Wanda graciously gave him but he soon nodded as he pulled himself off the wall before following her inside.

"I really liked it. Do you have the second one?"

"Yup. Though I have to warn you, the third one isn't out yet and no one knows when it will be out."

"Yeah. Um... Bruce warned me about that. Just now actually as I was on my way here. Guess he's a fan as well."

"Not surprised. Okay do you want to borrow just the second one or can I load you up?" Her question was innocent enough but her smile was wide and gleeful. He smiled softly in return.

"Load me up."

It hadn't even taken her a solid ten minutes to literally fill his arms with books. When she finally stopped he was able to order them into two stacks which he had to carry against his chest and keep them upright with his chin. She took one look at him and doubled over in laughter. He caught sight of himself in the mirror behind her, wide eyes in wonder clutching two large towers of books. Most were like the one he had read but she threw in a few curve balls for fun, as she said. In the end there were about twenty five books total. Some hardbacks, some paperbacks.

"Steve might be gone a bit this time. Did I go overboard?"

"No... I- I really appreciate this. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Seriously, Bruce is the only one that reads the same stuff but he's never around to talk about it." She paused and gave him a pointed look, up and down in a weird way. Buck's brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out. "I think you should take a picture for Steve. You look kind of adorable right now."

"Ah... Sure?" He paused and shifted his hips left and right before realizing it probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and grab his own phone. "It's in my right front pocket. Do you mind."

"Not at all." With deft fingers she snatched it quickly before stepping back and holding it up. He smiled softly, looking into the camera as she took the picture. "Want me to send a message with it?"

Buck stood there thinking for a moment before an evil grin spread his lips. "Yeah, type 'Wanda's my favorite now. You've been replaced.'"

"Like anyone could ever replace _him_ ," she said softly giving him a pointed look from above his own phone.

 

 

"My phone won't let me take a picture," Buck stated angrily as he glared at his phone later that week. Steve was sprawled out on the couch behind him, reading. His only response was a soft 'mmm?' as he continued reading, attention still mostly on the book. "I think my phone’s broken." He paused before reaching back and whacking Steve in the thigh with his flesh hand.

"What, Buck?" He turned around just in time to see Steve's exasperated expression directed at him. He narrowed his eyes before raising his phone and trying to take a picture.

"See?" he said turning the screen around to face Steve. A small window had popped up with text that Buck hadn't actually read.

Steve leaned in, peering closer at it. "Say's your phone’s full." Steve paused. "We have the two biggest sizes. How did you fill it already?" He reached out to take the phone completely flabbergast. Buck pulled the phone out of his reach before quickly slipping it into his pocket and turned away, hoping that Steve didn't catch the blush forming on his cheeks.

"How do I un-fill it?"

"Ahhh." Steve looked up at the ceiling a moment before scratching his head. Buck twisted on the floor, placing his arms folded arms across Steve's thighs as he watched him think. His nose scrunched up twice as he slowly moved his head back and forth. "I think the only way is to delete some pictures? I'm not sure though. Maybe Tony can add more space?" They both knew the basics of how the phones worked. How pictures barely took up any space but apps and videos would eat up gigs faster. Tony had explained it to them the day he set up the phones but honestly, they got the gist. All the rest kind of went out the window.

"Is Stark here?" Bucky asked before pausing and tilting his head up slightly. "FRIDAY, is Stark at the compound?"

"He is scheduled to arrive later today at Fourteen hundred hours. Should I notify him of your inquiry upon his arrival?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll come find him sometime after that." A small smirk donned Bucky's lips. With that kind of wording it'd leave Stark frustratingly perplexed until he showed up. Buck turned just in time to catch Steve's eye roll at his wording. He just mentally shrugged. It was easy antagonizing Stark, just like it was easy antagonizing his father.

"FRIDAY, where's Stark?" Buck called out to the ever present AI as he set his book down just a little after six in the evening.

"Lab Alpha." He thanked the AI, still not sure if that was the appropriate response before grabbing his phone and heading towards science wing of the compound. As he quickly left the apartment he threw a goodbye over his shoulder to Steve who was still on the couch and still reading the same book as earlier. It had been a quiet day all around. Steve had only been called away to deal with Avengers business but had arrived back come around lunch time with a splint around one ankle and wrapped up ribs.

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered earlier, just about to sit down to eat when Steve came hobbling in. With an exasperated groan Buck had quickly gestured to Steve's wounds before wondering out loud just how Steve could have gotten this injured in just four hours. It was supposed to be a quick trip to Canada and back again, grabbing a scientist from a safe house. Steve looked at him sheepishly before asking if he could have a grilled cheese as well. Buck wasn't supposed to know mission details, even the smaller ones but Steve still told him most of the time without thinking. It made him feel less left out of things. The world was spinning away and he was still locked inside these walls. For a while he wasn't even allowed out of a specially designed Hulk proof room but that hadn't lasted long. Steve had definitely fought for a little reprieve for him. Not much since he had spent two solid months locked in their apartment. Knowing mission details was a small way that Buck was able to feel connected. When he interacted with Nat, or Wanda, or Clint he could ask them how it went and not expect vague answers back.

From up ahead a loud crash echoed down the hallway from the slightly opened door of Lab Alpha. He paused a moment, tensed. An equally loud swear came from the lab causing Buck to relax. He didn't bother knocking, Stark was expecting him. The lab was a mess like usual. A few bots were moving around on the side, doing who knew what as Stark stood in the middle at the long work station cursing at a box shaped object. There were wires splayed out around it going off in random directions. One was hooked up to the large monitor which showed blueprints of some kind. A white noise filled Buck's ears for a moment looking at it all. A short flash of memory, someone speaking in German.

Stark cursed once more hitting the box with a wrench. Bucky's vision cleared and his head was quiet once more. Moments like those were happening less and less, thankfully but it still took his breath away. He stood just inside the door, trying to regulate his breathing for a few minutes before Stark even looked up and noticed him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Buck just shrugged in response. Stark hung his head and sighed before turning away to swipe some more items off the screen. "What's up, RoboCop?"

The reference went over Bucky's head. He was starting to pick up current pop culture references but there were still some that he had no idea. He made a mental note to ask Steve if he got it later. Bucky had made the mistake of admitting he didn't get a reference one time with Stark and- Well, never again. He just rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the worktable before waiting for Stark to stop grumbling at whatever he was seeing on the screen. Buck glanced over, blueprints for a new generator of some kind, was all Buck could piece together. Most of the blueprints were covered in handwritten notes. A pointless pen like object sat behind Stark's ear.

"Something's up with my phone." Buck's shoulders were still tense, probably always would be around Stark. One of the first assassinations he remembered was Howard's. Stark knew, had found out basically from the start but after reading all the files himself he understood. For the first few months that Buck was at the compound Stark made sure to avoid him at all costs but that wasn't helping anyone. Stark forgave him. Bucky just needed to forgive himself. It was the hardest one though since Howard had been a sort of friend. Sort of because Howard had a nasty habit of trying to test his latest inventions on or with Steve and the dumbass always agreed to it. The one that blew up right in both their faces , covering them in bright pink ink was worth it though.

"What are you smiling about? Stark asked cautiously as he moved around the table and held out his hand.

"Just remembered something," Buck replied softly as he handed his phone off to Stark who instantly brought it close and started to tap away at the screen. They stood in silence as Stark went through the phone trying to figure out the problem. Buck slide his hands into his pockets and furrowed his brow, debating for a moment. Austria, dead middle of summer. No running water for five miles and one broken transport. "It was about your dad." Stark froze and Buck regretted saying anything. Howard was a sore subject, obviously. What the hell was he thinking.

"Don't leave me in suspense." Stark's voice was tight as he peered up at Buck, trying to appear calm.

"Did he ever tell you about that time he had to hike just about five miles skin dyed bright neon pink?" Stark choked on a laugh as he finally relaxed and moved closer.

"No, no he didn't." Stark motioned for Buck to tell the story. He did but he was still hazy on a few of the details like what the invention was but he remembered enough. It had to be strapped to someone’s chest, Steve's, and had a small control panel. Howard was standing in front of him adjusting it. All he remembered was the man saying 'Should work now' then the explosion of pink ink fountained up from between them. A moment later the thing somehow caught on fire and Steve panicked and threw it into their transport instead of away where it landed next to their gas can. Boom.

"We had Dum Dum convinced for a week it was his fault the jeep burst into flames. He was smoking one of his cigars a few feet away, guess he just threw the match a moment before. His whole back was charred. Gabe tripped over a root, frightened at the explosion and got himself a concussion then you have Howard and Stevie covered in bright pink ink."

"What were you doing?" Stark asked in between bouts of laughter as he went back to looking through the phone

"Sitting about six feet away watching the whole lot of them." Buck paused before scratching his chin a moment. "The Howlies were a stupid bunch and your father was an honorary member on account of how stupid he could be."

Stark's laughing petered off as he kept going through the phone. "Didn't know that... Also," he paused and looked up at Buck. "I know what's wrong with your phone."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Easily." Stark walked back over to his desk and touched the phone on a smooth pad on the side of the screen. He pulled his hand away and the phone stuck. The screen lit up displaying Buck's home screen. "You just ran out of space. It's all the pictures."

"I'm not deleting them." Stark raised a brow and just watched as Buck suddenly got defensive.

"Didn't say you have to. We have a the ability to store them all somewhere else. Let me show you." He turned back to the screen and started to set up Bucky's phone for automatic upload to his own personal Stark Cloud. "It has almost unlimited space and only you can access it through here." Stark turned back and nodded making sure Buck understood each step that he did.

He turned back to the phone when he got the nod of understanding from Buck. A moment later he  swiped his hand across the screen and a slew of photos spread out across the screen.  There were a few random selfies or photos of objects but the vast majority were of Steve. Some Steve was looking at the camera with various expressions on his face from grumpy to ecstatic but most were actually when he wasn't even looking at the camera. A few were of him sleeping on the couch, some more he was cooking. Buck's eyes widened just as Stark's did.

"I can explain!" Buck stated quickly as he leap forward to block the screen with his body. Stark stepped back a few feet, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"Oh... You and Cap, huh?"

"Stark, this isn't- It's not..." Bucky fell over himself trying to explain but he wasn't really sure how.  A deep long ago fear gripped Bucky's insides. He remembered police raids, arrests, and beatings. He remembered friends selling out friends with gleeful disgust. He remembered looking at Steve to long in fear that it would damn them both, afraid he'd take Steve with him to hell. Guilty by association. Bucky realized the static was back in his head as his fear rose.

"Uh," the sound fell from Stark's lips as he crossed his arms and nodded. Buck backed a few feet away and watched him. "I feel kind of silly for not realizing it before." He paused and looked at Bucky. "By the way you have a good artist eye. I have an old 35mm camera hanging around the tower somewhere. It was Happy's when he first started working for me. I can ask him but I don't think he'll mind me giving it to you if you want it."

"What?" Buck stuttered as he stopped his retreat. "I don't understand."

"A camera. You might enjoy the old school non-digital- Wait. Did you want to talk about this?" Stark gestured to the very revealing pictures on display for all to see. "We- Um... We can? I'm not the best person for this but- Oh! Pepper! Pepper's amazing!" Stark snapped his fingers a few times as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Buck asked hesitantly. The static was still pulsing through his head but not as strong. Confusion was slowly replacing fear. This wasn't the response he was supposed to get.

"My phone... I'm thinking sushi. Do you like sushi? I feel like sushi is the best kind of food to come out over."

"Come out of where?"

"Screw it. JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir?" the posh voice that Buck was still getting used to asked from nowhere and everywhere.

"Where's Pepper? She's around. I feel like she should be around."

If a disembodied voice could sigh under their breath JARVIS could. "She's at the tower but her schedule is loose today, seeing as how it is Sunday. Would you like me to contact her."

"You can't leave the compound so she'd have to bring sushi here..." Stark muttered under his breath as Buck stood there still down right confused. "JARVIS ask Pepper to grab one of the helicopters and a ton of sushi. I've seen Steve eat sushi before. You're super serumed up so we'll probably need enough for a small army. Tell her,  her presence is requested."

"Will do, sir."

"Now that's done- You okay, Ansel Adams?"

"Who?" Buck asked now even more confused.

"Oh, right. Ansel Adams. Great photographer. Are you okay?" They stood there just looking at each other.

"I don't understand."

"Which part?"

"You're not angry? Or disgusted?" Each word left Bucky's mouth in a halting manner as if they were pulled from him with force. Stark seemed to be happy enough to ignore it but Bucky had seen first hand how that could backfire. Be all chumming up until they rat you out. He remembered seeing a broken man's body on the street and his once 'friend' bragging about it all the next day. Bragging about how he was the one to turn the pervert in when the day before they were as close as two friends could be. Stevie and him may have lived in the more tolerant of places but the rest of New York wasn't like that. He wasn't to sure right now how Stark was going to damn him for being what he was, for loving who he loved.

He watched Stark furrow his brow a moment, lick his lips, and glance around the lab uncomfortably. "Um... No? I'm really- Shit!" Stark's sudden change caused Buck to retreat two steps. "We haven't really allowed you access to the outside world. Okay, this, this right here. All makes sense right now."

"It does?"

"Yup. So first, welcome to the future. It's better than it was but keep in mind we have a ways to go. This?" Stark gestured to the pictures once more. "You being in love with your best friend who just happens to be the same gender as you is okay. Well, some people still think it's a sin but fuck them. They can rot for all I care. Men with men, women with men, women with women, hey single, there's nothing wrong with that, any of that. Hell, you and Stars and Stripes could even get married once you both get your heads out of your asses."

"I- Um.. What?" Buck paused a moment, taking it all in. "'Married?"

"Yeah, it's legal in the US now. A few other countries too but I'm not sure which. Except Scotland, they were the first if I remember correctly." Stark stopped, his usual confidence and swagger were lost a moment as his face softened. "There's nothing wrong with this. Nothing. We're your team and if anyone tries bashing you for this I'll personally hang them from the Empire State building by their underwear. You and Steve have nothing to worry about."

"Steve's... He's no queer." 'Unlike me' was left unspoken. The word falling from his lips so harshly Stark visibly flinched.

"Come on, let's wait for Pepper on the roof." Stark grabbed Buck's phone and handed it to him before swinging an arm around his shoulder. "Heavy talk when we're eating. By the way, have you ever had sushi? No? Oh, this will be fun. Sushi is like a religious experience. I have this chef on call at the tower, brought him over from Japan." Stark kept talking a mile a minute as he guided both of them up to wait for Pepper.

 

 

It was also about the time Bucky had figured out how to edit them. He figured out how to make them look artistic but mostly he just liked to draw on them and add little emojis. Steve had a sneaking suspicion this was Clint's work which just made Buck smile innocently. It was actually Banner's work, surprisingly enough. Bucky had demonstrated his new ability by sending Steve a picture of himself sleeping awkwardly on the couch, sprawled out and now with added graffiti. Nothing too insulting, just a mustache and devil horns. Steve was not amused when he woke up and saw that.

Two days later, after arriving back from the most boring mission in history Steve finally caved, asking Nat to teach him how to do this. Bucky had been texting him almost known stop with his selfie stories, as Steve was mentally calling them. Most were funny little things about his day but always with a side of his dry humor which Steve loved. It perfectly mirrored his own. Stark always called them the Salt Twins and after it was explained to them he realized it really did fit.

Nat was sitting across from Steve at one of the cafes in town. It was about thirty minutes from the compound but their caramel scones were worth it. Spring had finally hit upstate New York and they had just come back from a mission that wasn’t anything more than surveillance. Nat did most of the work, Steve had just been along for backup if needed.

It was Avengers rule number one: No one went off on a mission by themselves. No matter what. Minimum number was two Avengers. The rule was put in place because both Steve and Nat had disappeared on individual missions at the exact same time. Steve had been looking for Bucky and Nat had... Well, no one really knows what her mission had been but they had both called in for backup within hours of each other. The team was split up and frantic so the rule was made.

Nat had been complaining about it as they walked in since Steve had been kind of a pain the whole time. It was a week's worth of waiting in hotel room and watching horrible T.V. since he had finished his book the first day. If he wasn't in the hotel room, he was following her to keep an eye out which wasn't as exciting as it sounded.

Steve just shrugged as he found them an empty table and put his lighter leather jacket across one of the seats. If he had known it was going to be like that then he'd have petitioned for Bruce or Clint to take his place. Thor and Stark would have been worst than him. Buck had been getting more social, spending more time in Stark's lab learning all the science he could. It was lost on Steve; he was a fine arts student back in the day. Nat had thought time away without worrying about Buck locked away in their apartment would do him good. Too bad he hadn't been needed even once.

"It's not like it was my fault, even. I had tried to get that red headed asshole to grab my ass so I could throw down."

"How was that suppose to alleviate my boredom?"

"You could have totally jumped in as a brave citizen defending my honor," she stated while throwing her jacket over the opposite chair. "Honestly, the guy's conversation skills were so mind numbing that's really all I could think of." Steve rolled his eyes before turning to the counter. Thankfully there was no line today so he quickly ordered two large coffees and four scones. He liked to bring one back for Buck whenever he came here.

"Nat, question. Do you think you can show me something on my phone?" he asked as he sat down. She had been scrolling through something on her phone and only responded with a raised eyebrow. "Buck's been sending me all these pictures with scribbles on them and he won't show me how he's doing it."

Steve unlocked his phone, quickly pulled up Buck's chat log and showed her one of the pictures. It was of Thor with a drawn kick me sign on his back talking to Stark who he had drawn dog ears on. For no reason really, the caption said he was bored since Thor had come in to talk to Stark about something or other. Buck hadn't elaborated. The picture had been sent two hours ago and he had only responded with a picture of himself with his palm against his forehead.

Nat laughed sharply before grabbing his phone and taking a closer of it. "How creative of Mr. Barnes," she said softly as she pulled back with the phone. A moment later the barista came up to their table with their coffees and scones, one wrapped up in a to go bag. How Nat did that, Steve still hadn't figured out. He thanked the barista with a smile, Nat just smiled up at her. The woman left just as a ping sounded from his phone. Nat's eyes widened before she starting almost howling in laughter while grabbing her midsection. She tried stopping her loud laughter, looked at his phone once more before throwing her head back and laughing harder.

"What the- Give me my phone!" It took Steve a moment but he reached across, planning on snatching it from her hand but she was quicker. She held the phone up and over her head. Steve just glared at her as she started to get control of herself. It took way longer than he would have expected and his growing curiosity wasn't helping. She breathed in deeply as the last of her laughter faded. "Can I have my phone back now."

"Sure, sure. Just one question." She giggled a moment longer before turning the phone around to show Steve. "How long has Stark been sending you pictures of Buck half naked and sweaty?" Steve's eyes widened as he reached across again to snatch his phone away. This time she let him.

Steve could feel his cheeks redden and burn with embarrassment. Stark had sent him a picture of Bucky working out in the communal gym. He was in the process of taking off a sweat soaked blue tank top that Steve was pretty sure was his. Buck's large chest was almost glistening with sweat and his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, with a tendril that escaped the elastic framing his face. He was completely unaware of what Stark was doing or more likely Stark had had FRIDAY take it for him. Steve's blush deepened and spread as he realized how low Buck's dark gray workout pants were riding on his hips. It took Steve longer than he wanted to admit to recover before he swore under his breath.

"Uh," was all Nat said with a smirk before taking a sip of her drink. She was watching him closely.

"Don't say a word." Like that would ever work, commanding her not to make a smart ass comment.

"You going to save it?" Her smirk turned evil. "Also this isn't the first picture someone has sent you with Bucky boy half naked, huh?"

"It's mostly Stark," Steve groaned out as his usually rigid posture slumped back into his chair.

"Mostly?" Steve could hear the laughter threatening to spill just by her tone but she was keeping it at bay, but just barely.

"Clint's done it a few times as well." Steve paused before narrowing his eyes at Nat. "Did you put him up to it? Because I already questioned Stark. It wasn't him." Nat couldn't help it this time, she threw her head back and laughed.

"I wish I had. This is amazing." Steve just continued to glare at her. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks," Steve answered shortly before crossing his legs and taking a sip of his coffee, angling away from her now.

"This is the greatest thing I've heard all month."

"It really isn't and can we please stop talking about it."

"Nope," she stated, popping the _p_. "So I'm really curious here. Out of the whole team Stark and Clint are the least observant. Granted, Rogers, you're really obvious but that's besides the point. I'm really curious to know how those two dumbasses figured out your secret little crush. Well, crush is putting it mildly, huh?" She stopped and quirked a brow. Steve's jaw clenched, not in anger but in panic.

"You're in love with Barnes. Don't give me that look, I'm not going to tell anyone. Not like most don't already know. Though I think Thor might not but he hasn't really been around a lot since Barnes came back so he gets a pass." Her tone was light and teasing. As she spoke she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, mirroring Steve's position but while his was back to rigid and tense, hers was languid and relaxed.

"Are you finished?"

"Buried the question. How did those two figure it out."

Steve sighed before reaching over and breaking off a bit of scone. He held it in his hand a moment before popping it into his mouth. He used to time to think. It wasn't a very flattering story on his part. He still feels shame all over again just thinking about it. Nat waited as he chewed, occasionally taking sips of her coffee.

"Clint, I'm not sure," Steve started before taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Stark, though, he saw Buck and I outside one day."

"That's it? He just saw you? What were you two doing?"

"Yoga." Nat's face lit up with glee. Everyone knew they had taken it up to aid with Buck's recovery but almost no one actually saw them doing yoga.

"Ah, you got excited, huh?" Steve could feel his face start to burn again. That wasn't exactly what happened but close enough. He still felt like a creep, even now and it wasn't a new thing. Back when they had lived together in Brooklyn Steve used to watch the way Bucky's body moved. At times it had been down right torture living together, knowing he wanted nothing more than to grab Buck by the hips and- Steve cut that thought off with a forceful sigh before draining the last of his coffee. He looked at the empty cup and then the bored barista, wondering if he should get another one. It would stall this conversation for a little longer.

"You want another?" Steve asked, watching as Nat took another sip of hers. It seemed she hadn't downed her nearly as fast. She just smiled before getting up, pushing him back down into his chair when he tried to follow, and going up the the counter. A moment later she sat back down and continued to sip her coffee.

"I ordered us both another one. You paid the first time." She paused and smirked again. Shit. "You going to tell him?"

"Why would I tell Stark? He already knows." Steve was purposefully playing obtuse. Nat just rolled her eyes. "Fine, no and I don't plan on it so just stop."

"Is this why you never wanted to start dating?" Steve blinked and startled slightly at the sudden change in topic. "You've known him since you were what? Five? Six? I can't remember. Anyways, judging by how head over ass you're in love with him I'd be surprised that this was a recent development."

"Truth?" She nodded before leaning back and finishing off her drink. "It's one of the reasons why I never started dating again. The other was Peggy. I lost Bucky and then when I came out of the ice I found out I lost Peggy too. It's really hard to get back into dating when the two people you had feelings for were gone. I loved Peggy in a different way than Buck but I still did love her."

"She was the safe love. The one you could have." Steve just nodded, placing his hands on the table. The half eaten scone almost completely forgotten.

"Safe love or not I did love her. Buck and I though… We lived in a progressive area. We were friends with people in the queer community so I never had a fear that Buck would up and leave me if he found out I swung that way. Still didn't want to tell him because then it'd come out how I figured it all out."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Buck's straighter than an arrow. He would have just felt bad and if I told him now then that would just be cruel. He needs a safe place where no one is demanding of him at all. He doesn't need my feelings complicating his recovery." Steve shrugged as a sigh fell from his lips. The barista came over to deliver their second coffees, this time Nat thanked her while Steve just smiled softly. Words felt hard right now. He had already said so much.

"Oh, Steve." She put her hands on top of his and squeezed. "You poor blind bastard," she whispered almost soft enough he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also heads up for anyone that has read chapter 2. There was a part that went missing. It's the whole beginning of the chapter *facepalm...* It's updated and fixed!  
> Artwork by the amazing [Trishargh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you are on tumblr and want to follow my fanfic specific blog click here. Follow for headcanons, fanart I love, and random fandom hell](https://whispersofdelirium.tumblr.com/)

Two weeks after his visit to cafe with Nat Buck and Steve had a rare afternoon off. No therapist appointments, no training with the newer members of the team, no one that needed them for anything. The day had started out like any other; wake up, follow a basic routine for Buck's sake, and then? Nothing. Usually they were getting pulled in different directions but today? Nothing. They had actually been able to enjoy a nice lunch together after they ran around the perimeter of the compound. Usually they eat with Steve going through his Avengers tablet because there was something he had to look at ASAP. Or Buck had to eat quickly so he could get to med bay in time for his therapy appointment, which had started a month ago. No matter how much he told Steve it was a waste of time he still went diligently.

Today though, today was amazing. They were able to eat leisurely without any interruptions and with nothing on the docket for either of them. It was a Thursday. On Thursdays Buck disappeared around the time Steve started to get pulled in five different directions. The food was gone and Bucky was still here, still sitting across from him.

He was currently leaning back in his chair with his hand over his stomach. They had forgotten to add a grocery list to the compound’s weekly shopping so all they had left was waffle mix. They had even stolen the waffle maker from the common kitchen on the other side of the compound where the new recruits were housed. Why they did they have the mix but not the maker? Who the hell knows but that was probably why they still had the mix in the pantry. 

The box had said 10-12 servings. They had made the whole box and Buck had eaten most of it. They were now down to their last stick of butter and two thirds of syrup. A small moan of displeasure fell from the former Soldier's lips as he stretched out even further. Steve just laughed before sipping on his second cup of coffee for the day. The curtains were pulled open and as the two lounged. Steve watched the heavy clouds that had darkened the morning move. Within ten minutes the sky was clear and beautiful. The sun was now shining bright and it looked amazing. Upstate New York had these horrible dark clouds just hovering over for three days now. Before that, The Avengers had been shipped to Washington State after getting Intel about a Hydra base where they were in the middle of four days of rainy weather.

When they had landed back in New York a few days ago Nat, Clint and Thor said they were ‘peacing out for nicer weather. It's summer for fuck sakes!’ If Steve could take Bucky with him he'd have joined but Bucky was still under house arrest. His therapist kept reminding them both that he was making great progress but there was still a lot to do. They both understood but it smarted when Nat sent them pictures of all of them lounging on a beach in Florida and oh look, Tony had flown down to join them. At least Bruce wasn't there. He was stuck teaching a summer class right outside Boston.

"Hey Buck?" Steve asked as he pushed away from the table and stood. The dishes could wait until later or he could try his hand again at the dishwasher. Either way, he could decide later. As he started to clear the table Bucky finally picked up head up and gave an acknowledging grunt. "It's finally nice out."

"We already went running. Don't be an overachiever," Bucky said interrupting his friend. Steve narrowed his eyes and went around the table the long way, making sure to hip check Buck's chair. 

"Guess I'll go to the old mill by myself." That got his attention. Buck stood up straight in his chair before looking at Steve with narrowed eyes. He just ignored it as he rinsed the plates and put the last of their syrup in the painfully bare fridge. They needed to order some groceries. It was still very weird to them that they could just order all the food they wanted for the week. It was an old habit of not thinking about an empty fridge.

"You'll go all that way with no company? And leave me here?" Bucky's eyes quickly darted to the windows as if he just now noticed how nice it was outside. "Oh, the sun. That's new."

"I'm going to put in a grocery order first then grab my boots. Want me to put anything special on the list?" Steve grabbed the discarded Stark pad from the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. He opened the app and started to add the basics.

"More popcorn?" Buck asked, coming up to peer over Steve's shoulder. He could feel the heat radiated from Buck and had to fight against himself since all he wanted to do was lean back. "Get the really, really buttery one," Buck added not noticing Steve tensing ever so slightly. He even made it worse by leaning closer, chest to back with one hand on Steve's hip as he reached around and pointed at something on the screen. This time Steve knew there was no way Buck could have missed the slight tremor that ran the course of Steve's body. He couldn't help it.

"Buck?"

"You always order only one gallon of milk and we always run out. Order two. Also add on some more bacon. You know how much we can go through." Steve just nodded as he did what he was told before breaking away in somewhat of a rush.

"It's sent. Let me grab my boots." With that he was out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He had tried to make it look like he wasn't running but he really think he failed. 

As he sat on his bed, lacing up his boots, he took a moment to just breath deeply. All his nerves were on edge. Bucky almost never touched him like that anymore, not since they were in that small little apartment in Brooklyn all those years ago. Nowadays, Steve was lucky if Buck would let him brush arms. Very rarely Buck would place his hand, always the metal one, gently against the small of Steve's back but that was it. Lately though he had noticed the tension in his friend's shoulders start to ease. Old mannerisms were returning. Maybe this was one of them. Buck had always been very tactile before. Steve had to wonder what changed or was that just a one time thing? Part of him wasn't complaining at all but that was a selfish part that he rarely paid attention to.

"Ready?" Buck asked as he poked his head into Steve's room. He had his boots on and a backpack slung over one of his shoulders. "Thought we could swing by the common room's kitchen and swipe some food from them."

"We just ate." Buck just smiled and shrugged as he leaned against the door frame.

"It's almost a two hour hike out to the old mill. We'll be hungry by then." This Steve couldn't argue with. He shrugged in response as he got up, grabbed his own backpack before following Buck out of the apartment.

 

There wasn't as much in the common room's kitchen but they still were able to load up enough for their hike. Enough even if they wanted to rest for a while and eat by the stream. Buck grinned at Steve as he grabbed the deep maroon blanket off the couch. It was Wanda's and she'd kill them if she found out they took it but that was probably the reason Buck picked that one specifically. He had been getting into the habit of antagonizing her. Good thing she gave as good as she got. Steve just rolled his eyes as Buck fell into step beside him, carefully folding the blanket before falling back a step to put it in Steve's bag since his own housed all the food. Except a few snacks Steve had claimed for himself.

The wind was soft against their skin as they broke away from the compound and headed off across the large back lawn, used mostly for combat training. Steve pulled on his sunglasses about the same time Bucky did. The sun was bright, warming everything up. They made their way directly to the woods to the north. Breaking through the tree line they picked up one of the many trails and started walking. The old mill was technically not on Avengers property. It actually belonged to the state of New York and was technically to far for Bucky to go, as per his house arrest but that hadn't stopped Steve from showing it to Buck, one, two, half a dozen times. Steve himself had found out a few months before Buck had even come back.

He had been out hiking with Wanda, trying to take her mind off of her brother's upcoming funeral. It had been a weird time. It was going to be a funeral without a body to bury since Pietro was being held in frozen animation. His body was dead, had been when they left the floating island but Wanda had felt something. Her powers thinned the veils between the living and the death. Pietro was frozen until they could figure out if there was a way to fix death. Almost eighteen months later and Steve himself was starting to lose hope but Wanda wasn't. That was what mattered.

Steve smiled sadly at the memory. That had been a great bad day. When they had found the mill Wanda had perked up enough to want to explore. It was old, and when Steve found time to research it he realized it was older than him, and long abandoned. Surprisingly, most of the stonework had held up as well. The wheel was still spinning, slowly turning the gears inside. It spun faster in the spring when the melted snow trickled down from Canada. There was nothing else around as far as they knew. Just this the mill. They found no records of it, Steve was only able to guess age by the style of mill it was.

He had told Buck all of this on their first visit out. Buck had still been extremely withdrawn at the time but Steve knew he was hanging onto every word. His head was tilted, listening in while acting like he didn't care. This time as they made their way up to the old mill Buck was a lot more engaged. About a hundred feet past the tree line they found the twisted willow that marked the divide between the Cedar Trail and the Red Wing Trail. Those weren't official names, Natasha and Wanda had been the first to explore the words and had mapped them out while naming all the interesting bits. Wanda called the twisted tree,  _ Obvry Nechi _ , or the Welcoming Man in Sokovian or maybe it was Welcoming Drunk. It's branches were strong, twisted, and spread out but it looked like it was listing to one side.

They stopped there, Steve taking a drink of water as Buck climbed it. He liked going to the top and watching the compound.  After a moment Buck was back on the ground and off they went. The majority of the walk was quiet, both taking in the gorgeous day they had randomly been gifted with. Buck did stop a few more times to take pictures of random things that caught his attention. There was a squirrel with only half a tail that looked so angry when it saw them. Buck sent it to Clint with the caption 'This be you.' Steve slipped on a leaf hidden rock and almost fell on his ass he had been laughing so hard. A few times Buck pulled Steve into the picture and took it without a word. In most of them Steve was making weird faces because Buck didn't give me time to realize what was going on. Those got sent to Natasha and Wanda. Bucky thought he was being funny.

Steve only got him back once as they neared the mill. They finally came upon the stream that led them to the mill. As they walked up it got wider and deeper with the brush getting thicker. A small, off balanced bridge was the only way to cross at one point. Steve waited until they were halfway across to stop and pull hous his phone. He jumped up and down while taking a few pictures. The bridge wobbled dangerously as Buck scrambled for the other side. 

He got two pictures, one with Buck's feet in the air as he practically dashed like a frightened cat across. The second one was Buck glaring at him with his arms crossed across his almost heaving chest. Steve grinned brightly at him to distracted from the blush that was threatening to creep across his cheeks. In that moment, even with Buck looking so damn grumpy, he looked so damn beautiful. A sudden want to kiss the scowl from his face tugged at him but with a forced laugh he shoved it away, with his phone as he jumped across to the side Buck was on, making sure to land far away from him. He didn't trust Buck not to try and push him into the stream. He knew from past experience that it was about four and a half feet deep in this part. Natasha had not been a happy camper that day.

Steve hurried his way in front of Buck, giving him a wide berth as he continued on the path. Buck wasn't far behind him, mumbling about pain in the ass twerps. He just grinned as they crested the last hill and was met with the old mill. It stood two just shy of two stories tall with a slowly churning wheel that had different bits of plant matter collected in between the spokes. There was actually a little purple and black flag flying from the top. It looked fairly new which meant Clint had been here recently. Last time they had come up this way it was a red and gold flag from Stark. Buck prodded him and pointed it out, smiling over at Steve brightly. All earlier thoughts of almost dunking gone. 

Buck paused and stripped his backpack from his back and pulled the zipper open. He looked at Steve with a mischievous smile as he pulled out a flag of his own. It was like red, white and blue like Steve's shield with a silver strip running down the middle, behind the star that was half white and half red.

"Wanda helped me make it a few days ago."

"No one’s supposed to know you come up here," Steve stated in mock disapproval. No one was supposed to know but most of them did. Buck just smirked at him as he moved up to the mill's north facing wall and started to climb. The stones, when they were set, weren't perfect and over the years a good few shifted in ways that made it excellent to climb. Much easier than the stairs inside that was missing a whole section. Steve kept one eye on him as he scouted around for a good section to throw down their bags and the blanket.

His stomach rumbled just as he settled the blanket out under a lone tree. It wasn't large or anything but it was full enough to give them some shade if they wanted it. Steve did because even after the serum, he still burned in the sun like nobody’s business. Just as everything was set up Buck returned to his side with Clint's flag in his hand. He was smiling brightly, all teeth and glittering eyes.

"Got any plans for that?"

"Not sure yet," Bucky mused as he waved it around a moment before sticking it into the ground next to the blanket. "We eating? I'm starved." Steve just rolled his eyes as he handed Buck one of the sandwiches they packed. Bucky bit into it savagely as if he hadn't eaten a dozen waffles only three hours ago. Buck was sitting directly in the sun like Steve expected he would. Halfway through the sandwich Buck slowed and started to watch the woods around them. Steve held his breath waiting for the sharp glint of his eyes that usually appeared when he was casing an area. It didn't come. Bucky's gaze was soft and his shoulders at ease. A small smile tugged on Steve's lips as he started to eat from a bag of grapes.

His own gaze wandered out to the trees around them. All the usual sounds of nature chattered around them. The nearest town was almost a hundred miles away. Their compound was honestly the closest thing to them right now. He popped grape after grape into his mouth as he watched a squirrel watching him. After a few minutes a feeling pulled his gaze away from the squirrel and to Buck who was staring at him. Or really staring at the grapes he was eating. He smiled at his friend before offering him the bag. A slight blush colored Buck's cheeks before he downcast his gaze and took the bag without looking.

"Buck? You okay?"

"Fine," he mumbled as he ate one of the grapes.

"You just got really flushed. Too much sun?" Steve asked worriedly. Buck used to be able to handle a full day of fun in the sun, not Steve. After an hour he'd be bright red and sun sick but Buck wasn't as tan anymore, too much time left on ice. Maybe they had overestimated his tolerance. "Come here," he asked without thinking and moved without thought. He reached up and placed his hand against the side of Buck's neck. Didn't feel any warmer than usual. He ran hotter than before but that was a serum. Steve was the same but he wasn't warm enough to cause any concern.

"Stevie." Hearing his name pulled his eyes to Buck's face but he hadn't been mindful enough to pull his hand back. He could feel Buck's heart beat speed up and his breath hitch as both realized just how close they were. Buck was the first to pull away, taking a bite of his sandwich as he changed position. Instead of sitting cross legged he stretched out, leaning back against his elbows with his sandwich set on his thigh. "Thanks for the grapes," he stated weakly before looking out at the woods before them.

"You sure you're okay?" That snapped Buck out of wherever his gaze went. He hung his head back and groaned in exasperation. He took the sandwich and placed it back into the plastic bag before setting it aside. 

"I'm feeling fine, Stevie. Don't be mother henning me now."

"Mad I'm taking your job?"

"It wouldn't need to be my job if ya' didn't get into so much trouble."

A small bark of laughter burst from Steve's chest. "Half that trouble was your fault and you damn well know it." Buck just smirked at him before shrugging. They both knew just how true that was. "Can I have the grapes back now?"

"Nope." Steve sighed heavily, slumping over dramatically as he watched his friend eat grape after grape out of the corner of his eye. He waited, and waited until Buck slowed in eating. 

Then he pounced, pushed off from the group and launched himself at Buck while reaching out to grab the bag. Buck reacted quickly, throwing the bag to the side before grabbing Steve around the middle. With a twist of his torso he slammed Steve to the ground. Steve kicked up his legs before Buck could pin him. He wrapped one around Bucky's hip while pulling his arm between them and pushing. Laughter rung out as Buck flipped over using the momentum to turn onto one knee before  pushing up. Metal fingers wrapped around Steve's wrist, pinning his arm to the ground. He snaked his arm around Steve's middle before trying to pick him up.

A soft 'omph' fell from Buck's lips as Steve went limp, causing Buck to almost lose balance. It gave Steve enough of an opening to push Buck onto his back. A surprised bark of laughter fell from his lips as Buck hit the ground and a moment later Steve was on top of him. Steve straddled Buck's waist with hands on either side of his chest. Steve grinned down at him before squeezing his thighs and moving his hands to hold Buck down by the shoulders. Buck recovered a moment, grabbing Steve at the hips and just stopped. Their eyes were locked as both chests heaved in air. Steve was still grinning stupidly.

"Got you." Buck nodded a moment dumbly as his eyes tracked across Steve's face. Down to his lips then up to his eyes.

"Yeah..." The single word fell from his lips before he surged upward, pressing his lips to Steve's. Bucky's eyes squeezed shut, afraid to see how Steve would react. Both bodies tensed up for a moment before Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky's jaw and another around his bicep before pressing forward. Buck tightened his hold on Steve's hips before wrapping his whole arm around him, hand grasping the opposite hip and squeezing. Steve moaned softly, pressing it into Buck's lips, who gasped in wonder. With lips parted Steve dived in, hungry to taste him.

They breathed into each other, moving in tandem before the hand on Steve's hip tightened further before he found himself on his back. Buck crawled on top of him, hand never leaving his hips as it hike further up under his shirt. Steve curled up searching Bucky's mouth who granted him a kiss before trailing his lips down the side of Steve's jaw to his neck. A louder moan than before escaped from him as Buck softly bit into the muscle connecting shoulder to neck. His hips involuntarily bucked upward, almost dislodging Bucky who squeezed his legs and bore down causing them both to gasp out.

"Buck," Steve moaned out as one hand found the back of Bucky's head, winding his fingers through his hair while his other hand fell to the small of his back. His hand quickly descended to dig his fingers into Buck's ass, grabbing and pulling him closer.

"Shit," Buck cried out pulling away from Steve's neck as their hips ground together. "Stevie." He planted his metal hand against the ground using the leverage to thrust his hips. Steve's eyes snapped open at the pleasure coursing through his body. His breath was ragged and with every breath his chest rubbed against Buck's causing even more delicious sensations. Buck kept up his rocking motion while going back to leaving marks along his neck causing Steve's brain to almost short circuit. He glanced up to the sky, eyes unseeing. A soft moan fell from his lips as Buck did something really amazing with his mouth on Steve's collarbone. He really wanted him to keep doing that.

A sharp pain pulled Steve's clouded mind back just enough for him to realize he needed more. The hand in Bucky's hair descended to his ass as Steve thrust upward and the moan he got in return drove him on. His hands gripped Bucky's ass hard enough to border pain and pleasure before Steve hooked a leg around Bucky's hips and flipped him before pulling back. He took a good look at Buck, whose mouth was swollen and bruised. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils completely dilated, with his hair sprayed out around him. He looked completely gorgeous and completely fuckable. Steve felt his cock twitch as he took it all in.

"God, Buck. Your mouth..." he trailed off before diving in to kiss Buck as hard as he could. He thrust sharply with his hips and drank down Bucky's moan. Steve took the opportunity and started to lick at the corners of Bucky's mouth before becoming more bold. Their tongues danced as Steve started to feel Bucky shift beneath him. The cool metal of his hand pressed into the flat of Steve's stomach causing him to groan deep in his throat. He lifted his hips up, allowing Buck to do whatever he wanted. The metal fingers skimmed his skin twice before moving down as Steve's breath stuttered in his chest. Steve situated his hands on the ground, bracing himself for whatever Buck was willing to give him.

"Fuck!" Steve called out, arching back as Buck cupped his bulge through his pants. He threw his head back and thrust down. Buck just squeezed once before bringing his flesh hand in. Together they got his belt and pants undone as Steve caught his breath. He raked his nails down Steve's taut stomach before pushing his metal hand into Steve’s boxers as he started to stroke he hurriedly.

"Been wanting... God, Stevie. Ever since- Shit you're beautiful," Buck whispered softly as he pulled Steve's pants down slightly before pushing his hand in, feeling Steve's toned ass. Steve took it all in, unable to form words himself as he pushed back against Bucky's exploring hands. Strong fingers kneaded his ass as he caved to his wants, shutting Buck up with a kiss. It had been a hard decision, the words falling from Bucky's lips were amazing and were driving him wide but the more he watched him talk. The more he wanted to taste those lips.

Buck pressed up at the first touch of Steve's lips, almost instantly opening up. They tasted each other, moaning every few moments as hips kept thrusting. Steve shifted, bringing one hand to Buck's bare hip before pushing it up under the twisted shirt. He skimmed each rib, felt each stuttered breath, before finding Buck's chest. He flicked the hardened nub once with his thumb, drank in the long moan from Buck before doing it again. He could feel the jolts of pleasure it cause in Buck's body, hips thrusting up in an off balanced rhyme and muscles tensing.

Steve shifted again, situating himself on top of Buck. This time making sure he wasn't in fear of falling off as he pulled back, one hand still playing with Buck's chest as he used his other to undo his belt and jeans. Surprisingly, even with strong determination Steve had to fight with Buck’s pants. Laughed under his breath as he finally pulled back the open front of Buck's pants. He could see the outline of Buck's thick, hard cock and it nearly caused him to whine at the sight.

"Like what you see?" Buck barely gasped out, trying to be suave but he was still panting heavily. Steve just grinned as he reached down and started to stroke Buck through his pants. He groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as his hands clenched at Steve's ass in a painful grip, which ripped a moaned cursed from his lips. He ground down against Buck's hips, causing Bucky to curse as well. He pushed his hand inside Buck's boxers, wrapping his fingers around the hard length. His mouth watered as he watched, pulling Buck's cock out as he stroked up and down. It felt so good in his hand and he wondered if it'd feel just as good in his mouth. A moment later one of Buck's hands crept inward, parting his cheeks before pressing a finger against his hole.

Steve shouted and jerked forward, hand leaving Buck, grinding cock to cock as his senses whited out while shouting, "Buck!"

"Stevie," Buck called out a moment later as his hips jerked hard, bringing Steve off the ground and sending them both tumbling over the edge.

 

"We didn't bring napkins did we?" Steve asked dazedly probably twenty minutes later. It was hard to tell how long had passed since he was almost sure he had blacked out for a moment there. He barely remembered rolling off of Buck, staying close enough to touch but giving new meaning to being knocked flat out on the floor.

"Shit." Steve couldn't help but clutch his stomach and laugh.

 

 

The two super soldiers hadn't returned to the compound until well after dark with both missing their socks. Both sets were rolled up tight in one of the plastic bags they brought along. It was the best they could do and neither had really wanted to hike back to the compound covered in cum which hadn't stopped them from fooling around two more times. What had stopped them from going a third was single squirrel hanging out in the tree and watching them. They tried to shoo him off but the bastard had been too busy eyeing their food to flee.

The compound was quiet when they returned, no one meandering through the halls that they could see. It felt weird, how nothing had changed but everything had changed at the same time. Buck had spent most of the walk back silent, eyes distant but not cold. He was processing, Steve could understand that. Steve himself was doing the same but unlike Buck he didn't have a fractured psyche. Those were the words his therapist used. Buck was more inclined to call himself a plate of scrambled eggs. So Steve understood and kept some distance between them so Buck wouldn't feel crowded.

Buck threw his bag down by the door the moment they entered the apartment, stopping to toe off his boots. Steve did the same before walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. They had run out  of bottled water earlier while still at the mill since they had needed to use some to clean up. Steve heard the sound of the door shutting behind him as he brought the water to his lips and started drinking.

"So, can I call you my best guy now?" Buck's sudden question startled Steve, who had gotten so used to the silence he actually choked on the water he was drinking. He coughed forcefully a few times to clear his lungs before turning to look at Buck sheepishly. Buck just watched him, face carefully blank.

"What?" Steve asked weakly. He coughed once more before putting the glass down on the counter and turning around fully to look at Buck. He stood still right inside the front door, face still blank as he watched Steve. "Um, yes? I mean you can- This can be... Shit." Steve slumped his shoulders before walking over to Buck, making sure to stop a few feet away. The last thing he wanted was for Buck to feel caged in. "Do you want to?"

"Yes," his reply was short. A small smile tugged on Steve's lips. He could feel a loosening in his chest. The walk back had scared him a little bit even if he hadn't wanted to admit it.

"Then I'm your best guy." Buck's blank expression finally melted away and he was rewarded with one of Buck's now rare bright smiles.

They didn't speak much after that, mostly stealing light touches and going about their usual routines. It was a quiet but good night. That night the two men made a wordless decision to sleep in Steve's room since it had the better bed. Steve read for a little bit as Buck scrolled through his phone, both firmly planted on opposite sides of the bed until Steve's yawns were affecting his ability to read. Buck wordlessly leaned over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table before putting his phone down at the lamp base. Steve watched him with a smile as he put his book down.

Buck caught Steve's eye as he started to move back to his side of the bed before he stopped. He leaned forward slowly. Steve met him halfway before pressing their lips together. It was chaste and quick. Buck settled back into bed with a small smile. Steve settled back in as well, shifting to get comfortable as Buck did the same before grabbing Steve around the waist to pull him closer. As Steve fell asleep he could feel the press of Buck's smile into the back of his neck.

 

 

A week had gone by, a week of Buck waking up in Steve's bed. They barely talked about the change in their relationship but there was a change. Kisses were exchanged throughout the day while nights were spent touching each other as much as possible. Sometimes for pleasure and sometimes just as a reminder that they were here together. A week of slow exploration and questions unasked.

Morning sun filtered into the bedroom gently, slowly until it hit Buck directly in the face. He woke up slightly disoriented. The warm body next to him shifted causing Buck to instantly freeze, tensing every muscle in his body. The body shifted again before prodding him with a cold foot.

"Just me Buck," Steve said with sleep still heavy in his voice. He reached back and patted Buck on the hip, missing a few times before curling back around. Buck started to relax just as Steve pressed himself against Buck's pelvis. Both stayed still a few moments. Everything came back to him and now he was in Steve's bed. They were in bed together. He still couldn't believe he made the first move, or that it was received so well. His body stayed tense as he cataloged all the good that had happened yesterday.

Steve huffed out and turned, grabbing Buck's arm. "Internal freak out later. Sleep, night." Steve's downright bratty tone broke the tension in Buck's mind causing a deep laugh to fall from his lips.

"I forgot how dumb you are when you first wake up," Bucky tightened the arm around Steve's waist before kissing him along the shoulder.

"Sleep." Buck pulled his head up enough to see the old desk clock Tony had repaired for Steve sometime before Buck came back. It was just past six in the morning. They hadn't even gotten to bed all that late but Buck had no motivation to move from this bed. Buck just huffed out a soft laugh before putting his head back down and moving himself closer to Steve, who wiggled a moment to get comfortable. His ass pressed against Bucky's front, causing him to moan softly and push back without meaning to before pulling away slightly. Buck wasn't in favor of starting something that Steve wasn't awake enough for. Steve's ass followed with the rest of him as he tried to press himself fully against Buck, again. Buck shifted and sent a glare to the back of his big dumb fella's head before closing his eyes, attempting to fall back to sleep.

"Mmm," a content sound came from Steve a few minutes later, as he pushed his ass back a little bit more and flexed.

"Alright," Buck ground out as he pulled his arm back to lock his hand around Steve's hip and get real close to his ear. "Now you're just doing it on purpose to tease." He tightened his fingers, digging the metal digits into Steve's hip before pulling him back as he pushed his hips forward. He rolled his hips just as Steve did.

"Buck," Steve softly moaned as he kept up the roll of his hips.

"You awake, darling?" Buck asked as he moved his head forward and trace Steve's long neck with his lips, nosing up the underside of his jaw and forcing him to bare his throat. On the way back down, Buck dragged his teeth lightly over the tendon before reaching where neck met shoulder. His front teeth scraped along Steve's collarbone before he nipped gently at the flesh.

"Buck, yes." He didn't know if Steve was answering his question or just asking for more. Either way worked for Buck. He kept his grip tight as he lifted himself up and pushed Steve onto his back. Blue- green eyes stared back at him, fully awake and crinkled at the edges. A mischievous grin danced across Steve's lips before he closed his eyes, reached up for a kiss. Buck shifted so that he was fully above him, caging him in with a leg on either side of him and his hands planted on either side of Steve's head.

Buck smirked before ducking down, not to kiss Steve, but to bite at his throat. Not too hard, just enough to border that pleasure pain line. Buck kept one eye on Steve's reaction. They had figured out something in the woods; Steve liked a bit of pain mixed in but he still wasn't sure where the line was for Steve. Those beautiful blues disappeared behind fluttering eyelids as a long low moan fell from his lips. Buck moved further down to his chest, shifting so he could pull the collar of Steve's sleep shirt down. Another bite to the top of one of his pecs.

"Fuck! You're killing me, doll..." Steve thrust his hips upward, grinding his pelvis into Buck's for a moment before he tried to grab at Buck's hips. Steve's hands were pushed back to the bed, held there in a strong grip as their eyes locked again. Uncertainty read in Steve's and Buck knew exactly what he was thinking. Was he somehow pushing Buck? So he smiled, before ducking down and continuing a trail of open mouth kisses with an added edge of teeth.

"Got ideas, Stevie. One of them is you at my mercy," he stated lowly between kisses and nips. Steve kept moaning as Buck made his way from one shoulder to the other before pulling back. The bright red marks stood out so prettily against Steve's pale skin. Just looking at him flushed and already so wrecked caused his cock to twitch as he ground his hips into Steve's.

"Buck, please. Just want to touch you."

He chuckled darkly before he leaned down, "Only if you tell me what you want first. Fuck, just wanna hear you say it all."

"Buck," Steve moaned, trying to move things along somehow, any how. His hips were off the bed and he was straining against Buck's grip, trying to reach his lips. "You said you had ideas. Do something with that." Buck chuckled as he quickly released one of Steve's wrists and shifted so he could cup Steve's bulge with his flesh hand. Steve's reaction was everything Buck wanted. Steve's gorgeous blue-green eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped back down on to the mattress, baring his throat.

"I didn't ask for sass," Buck mused as he began to stroke Steve through his boxers. "Now, do as I say. In detail, doll." Buck leaned down and bit the side of Steve's neck before pulling away.

"I- Ah, jeez... I'm not sure. Buck, h-haven't really done much with another person before."

"That's easy," Bucky pressed into the side of Steve's neck.

"For you to say- God, your teeth..." Buck paused a moment before pulling back. "Wha- That didn't mean you could stop." Steve reached out with his free hand and wove his fingers in Buck's hair before trying to pull him down. Buck held steady and just looked down at Steve with a smile that was the perfect mix of nice and naughty.

"You ain't ever been with another person before? Not even one of those showgirls you were traveling with?" Steve pursed his lips and glared a moment before shaking his head. "Not even with Peggy?"

"We didn't have much time for this sort of thing what with the war going on and no, before that, no. None of them ever turned my mind from you, you jerk." Buck sat back with a cheshire grin, taking the hand he was holding down with him. He started to slowly caress Steve's fingers while looking thoughtful. Steve knew it was nothing but an act but he was curious to see what was going on inside Bucky's mind.

"Said you didn't do much... What did you do?" Buck grinned, showing all teeth causing Steve's cock to twitch at the sight. Buck’s grin grew as he realized just how turned off he had made Steve.

"Buck," he groaned out throwing his head back. Buck dropped his hand before running his fingers across Steve's chest and stomach before stopping briefly at each nipple, making sure to to catch it on his thumbnail.

"Come on, punk. I'm all ears here." He started to dig his fingers into each one of Steve's pecs and massaging them, making sure he had a handful of each before grinding his hips down into Steve's.

"You're killing me here- Ah!" Buck squeezed causing Steve to head back again before grabbing onto Buck's wrists and like he was trying to stop his movement. He panted a few moments before looking up at Buck, breathing heavily. "You're so distracting." Steve used his grip to pulled himself half way, with his back propped up partially by the headboard.

Buck just shrugged as he leaned back and casually rested his hands in his own lap. "I can behave."

"Doubt that," Steve muttered as he shifted before placing his hands on Buck's hips. "Fine, I- It was back in Brooklyn when we used to live together."

"You bring someone home I didn't know about?" Buck's brow furrowed and Steve could see a touch of jealousy starting to edge into his eyes. He smirked thinking this could be fun.

"Never had to. Went to those men's bars a few times before that big raid happened."

"Stevie."

Steve smirked at the response. "Few of the men there used to love putting me on my knees."

"Shit," Buck moaned as he ground his hips down into Steve's. "Never thought of that but just picturing you on your knees, mouth open and waiting to be filled. Did you like it?" Buck leaned back down, caging Steve in with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Maybe. Every cock I sucked off, kept wanting it to be yours." Buck's hands snaked down, grabbing Steve's wrists before holding them above his head and pinning them to the bed.

"Won't be happening again. You want a cock in you- Only going to be my cock from now on." Steve's answering grin made Buck completely sure he had done this on purpose. "You ain't just saying this to rile me up, right?"

"Nope."

"Fuck," Buck groaned out as he ground his hips down before pulling away, taking Steve with him. "Show me then." He got up on his knees and started stroking himself through his boxers before releasing Steve's hands. He watched as Steve got on hands and knees and all but presenting. His ass in the air was with his face only a few inches away. Buck grinned as he pulled his boxers down and took his cock in hand. A small, soft moan reached Bucky's ears before he even did anything. Stroking himself felt good but watching Steve take it all in was even better. He put his metal hand in Steve's hair, grabbed tight and pulled.

Steve hissed as his head was forced back but his gazed was locked on Buck's hand and his cock. "You want this?" Steve made a sound in the back of his throat. "Tell me."

"You could fuck my throat," Steve said, almost to calmly as he looked up and smirked. Buck's whole insides clenched up in arousal. The little shit knew how well he was playing Buck but to be honest, if he got to fuck Steve's throat then he didn't really think he minded much. He tightened his grip on Steve's hair before angling the head of his cock towards Steve's lips. Lips parted and a tongue peeked out, just barely brushing the head of his cock. He tugged on Steve's hair before pulling him closer. Buck caught Steve's grin before his lips parted completely as he took the head into his mouth, sucking while tonguing the slit.

Buck had had a few girls’ mouths on him before and even one one guy’s back in basic but none had felt like this. It was this amazing mix between Steve's talent with his mouth and _knowing_ it was Steve's mouth. He rolled his hips a bit, testing the waters. Steve readily opened for him as he tried to move forward, tried to take more of Buck into him. A mix between a groan and a chuckle left his mouth as he brought his flesh hand up to the back of Steve's head, holding him in place while shallowly thrusting in and out.

Their eyes locked and he could see the resulting frustration of his teasing in Steve's eyes. He kept it up a few more minutes before grabbing Steve's head tight and thrusting in almost to the hilt. Steve moaned around his cock and Buck could feel the muscles in his throat flutter around him. It felt so fucking good. He gave Steve a few moments to adjust as he slide in slowly up to the hilt.

Steve shifted, one hand grabbed Buck's ass, fingers digging in a moment before his fingers traveled between his cheeks. Buck groaned before thrusting in and out of Steve's mouth. He set a steady rhythm. Both of his hands were wound in Steve's hair as he kept his head in place. It felt amazing as Steve relaxed his throat, allowing his cock to hit the back. Buck was tempted to keep going, to shoot off down Steve's throat but he had other ideas. Well, vague ideas. He glanced at the end table where his phone sat. He should have done some research.

Back before the war he had slept with a few women, during the war he fooled around with one guy, a fellow soldier. He had experience but not enough, he felt. Besides, they had only been distractions in a way. He had wanted Steve since they were teens, but back then was a different time. When his number came up for basic training it wasn't acknowledge but the men were known to disappear together in twos. He remembered the guy moaning and just talking non-stop as Buck jerked him off. Talked about how he wanted Buck to fuck him but he hadn't let it get back hand jobs, wasn't sure how two men fucked but wanted to. Now, he knew it was possible and he wanted to fuck Steve.

He pulled Steve's hair back, smirking as the man below him moaned and allowed himself to be pulled back. Clear blue eyes looked up at him, questioningly. He brought his metal hand forward, fingers curling lightly around Steve's cheek as his thumb caressed his swollen lips. The sight alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Steve looking up at him doe eyed with lips bright red and thoroughly used. He stared down, running his thumb back and forth as the words got stuck behind his teeth.

Steve's brow furrowed a moment, noticing the change before he asked, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Wanna try something just- I don't know how." Steve smiled softly before taking the metal thumb into his mouth and sucking. Buck moaned sharply as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. "Jeez, doll. You're going to be the death of me."

Steve smirked around the metal digit before pulling back, freeing his mouth. "I'm open to anything, Buck. Trust me. I've been on board with us for years."

"Years?"

"Since we were kids. This part," Steve paused to lean in and lick a long stripe up Bucky's cock, from hilt to top. "This part came a little while later."

"Around the time you found those clubs?" Buck asked, taking a guess. Steve just nodded with an easy smile and a shrug.

"Learned enough there." Steve paused, smile turning mischievous. "You complaining?"

"Not that stupid, Stevie."

"You're stalling, Buck. Whatcha wanna try?" He ended with another long lick of Bucky's cock. Buck bite back a moan before tugging on Steve's hair.

"Wanna fuck you-"

"Yes, Buck," Steve all but moaned out, cutting him off. "Never done it before but some of the guys talked about it."

"Any idea how it'd work with two fellas?" Steve paused a moment, thinking before his eyes landed on their phones. Their wonderful phones with access to the internet. He'd never really considered looking this sort of thing up, even though he knew it was possible. Tony had let him know multiple times since giving him the phone. Searches that'd keep him company on lonely nights, was he believed how Tony worded it a few times. He wasn't lonely anymore but still it couldn't hurt to look it up.

"Got an idea but I also know how to find out." He reached back and gently pulled Buck's hand from his hair before leaning over and grabbing his phone. He opened the internet browser before starting to type, only to pause. Buck was silent and still, waiting as Steve decided just how to work it before finishing and hitting _search._ "Looks like a few pages talking about safe sex... There are photos." Steve clicked the photo icon before turning beat red.

"Let me see." Buck leaned down, angling so he was able to see the screen. "I wouldn't have thought of that... Oh, there's a video." He reached out and pressed the play button, flinching slightly as a very loud moan came from Steve's speakers. Buck watched as a larger man pounded into a smaller man who looked like he was three seconds away from seeing heaven. He watched as the larger man pulled out before he pushed two fingers in instead.

"Yes," Steve practically moaned out.

"Yes, what?" Buck asked dumbly.

"Yes. That. Let's do that." He shut off the video.

"We should probably get some kind of lube." He turned to look at Steve who had started to grin as his eyes went to the bedside table. "Of course you do." Buck bent over, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a small black bottle with the words personal lubrication on the front. He turned around to Steve and smirked, waving the bottle a bit. Steve just rolled his eyes before pulling Buck back to him.

"Remember two months ago when you and Nat went for a walk and got caught in that thunderstorm?" Buck's brow furrowed, confused by the sudden change in topic as Steve reached out and took the bottle from him.  Steve had moved so they were face to face. He grabbed Buck's hip with his free hand. "You were wearing those nice and thin black yoga pants with that tank top, also black if I remember."

"I have a color scheme, I guess?"

"Not sure how aware you were of it but those pants clung. I took one look at the outline of your dick and almost came right there. Came back here and almost rubbed my dick raw just thinking about you."

"Shit, Steve. Really?" He nodded in answer as he popped the top of the bottle.

"Got the lube the next day. Few days after that well, I discovered how good it felt having my fingers in my ass as I stroked myself thinking about you." Buck's hips jerked.

"Damn it, Stevie. Who the fuck knew you aren't as innocent as you look? Never knew you had such a dirty mind. Not complaining though, doll." Steve just shrugged with a smirk as he grabbed Bucky's metal hand, took the bottle of lube from him and started to drizzle it over a few of his fingers. With sure movements he put Bucky's fingers together and started stroking up and down, coating them in lube. Buck tried fighting a moan as Steve finally looked up at Buck while guiding the metal hand behind him.

"You ever finger a girl before?" Buck watched him, taking it all in as he nodded slowly. "Basically the same- Ah!" Buck pushed his fingers between Steve's cheeks circled his pointer finger around Steve's hole.

"Think I got it then." Steve clung to him as he teased, his free moving down to spread his cheeks. He used two fingers, just massaging up and down but never penetrated. The more he teased the harder Steve clung to him until finally Steve had enough. He moved back just enough to grab Buck's chest and squeezed. "You need something?"

"Stop teasing!" Buck chuckled softly as his flesh hand tightened on Steve's ass before pushing his index finger in up to the first digit. A stuttered moan fell from Buck's lips as it all hit him. He could feel Steve nodding against him as two strong, large hands squeezed his chest, fingers kneading. Hips ground against hips as both felt pleasure winding quickly through them. Buck's fingers moved in and out, just enough to loosen him up before adding in the second. He paused a moment, allowing Steve to get used to the feeling and checking him for discomfort. It was amazing pulling back and watching his face, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure. Steve was rocking his hips in such a sinful way that it took him a moment to realize. Steve was alternating between pushing back against Buck's fingers and forward, grinding his cock against Buck's.

It had been less than a day than their first kiss. Part of him wondered if they were rushing but the larger part kept reminding him that this was 75 years overdue. If he had been a stronger man, a braver man than he could have had Stevie pinned beneath him all those years ago. Actually, he didn't even have him beneath him now. A smile curled his lips as he withdrew both hands, causing Steve to whimper before he grabbed Steve's hips and pushed him backwards onto the bed. He pushed one of Steve's legs towards his chest as his fingers went back to teasing his hole.

"Damn it, Buck. Thought we were past this." Buck just huffed out a laugh as he pushed two fingers inside. A smartass rebuttal clung to his tongue but it got stuck behind his teeth. The Buck of way back when would have said something but as he watched Steve's face, watched him writhe in pleasure, he realized he didn't need to be that Buck, he just needed to be Steve's Buck which he was happy to do.

He fucked his fingers in and out a moment before spreading them, testing Steve's walls. He bit back a moan at the thought of fucking into him, of pinning him down and making him scream. Both of their breathing was labored, Steve's got worse as he started feeling around the bed which caused him to basically fuck himself on Buck's fingers. His hips stuttered as a long moan pulled from his lips. He did it again before sitting up.

"Shit," he cursed. "Angle change."

"Bad?"

"No- God, no. Really, really good." Buck smirked as he continued to finger Steve, making sure to rub his thumb around the tight ring of muscles. "So damn distracting."

"Not distracting enough since you can still talk-Oh!" Steve had opened the bottle of lube when he wasn't looking and started to drizzle a bit in his overheated cock. Steve just grinned at him as he started stroking Buck coating his cock fully before falling back to the bed. Buck's eyes widened as he watched Steve spread his legs, giving him a beautiful view of his fingers fucking into Steve.

"You going to finger me all day?"

Buck paused and looked Steve over. His pale flesh was heated and colored red. Those lips he used to stare at when they were teens, wishing he could touch his to, were still swollen from letting Buck fuck his face. Then there was his spread legs. He remembered when Steve was small. Back before the serum, back when he could lift the boy up in his arms and carry him away- Or could have carried him away if he was braver.

"You ready for this?"

"Been ready." By Steve's tone Buck knew he had missed the point of the question so he stilled his fingers and brought himself down closer to Steve.

"I meant are you sure you want to do this.... with me?" Steve's eyes snapped to his. For a moment Buck was scared that Steve would see something in his eyes, remember what he once was and be disgusted that he was on his back for a monster.

"It's you, Buck. Of course I'm ready. I've been ready for you since-" Buck cut him off with a hard kiss. Steve's arms wound around his shoulders as Buck's flesh hand came up took hold of Steve's chin, pulling gently until he opened his mouth allowing Buck press his tongue forward. Steve moved just as Buck took his metal fingers back, practically whimpering into the kiss. As best he could Buck tried to clean his fingers off on the bed sheet. The sensors in his metal arm weren't to sure about his fingers being covered in lube.

He grabbed his own cock and positioned them as best he could while half his attention was still on Steve's mouth. Steve's ass pushed against his hips, practically begging. Knees shifted, balance corrected and he was able to press the head of his cock against Steve's lax hole. Not penetrating, just teasing. A growl vibrated in Steve's chest. Buck felt it in his lips as Steve tried to pull him forward. He kept at bay for a few more moments, torturing the man he loved before pushing in.

Both broke the kiss and moaned, Steve pushing his head into Buck's shoulder as Buck grabbed the back of his head and threw his own back. Metal fingers grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. Steve bucked, forcing more of Buck in. With a lazy smirk he looked at Buck with half lidded eyes before doing it again until Buck got the message to slowly slide in. A dual groan fell from both their lips as Buck bottomed out, holding still a moment to let them both catch their breaths before he tugged harder on Steve's hair.

"Fuck!" Steve practically screamed when Buck pulled back and fucked forward, hard. Hips snapping and almost driving Steve further up the bed. "Yes!" Buck as he repeated his action, fucking hard into Steve's body. Hips meeting hips as Buck pounded into him, one hand in his hair while the other had him firmly by the hip. Steve's lips had found a spot on Buck's collarbone, staying put to bite and kiss. After what felt like minutes, what felt like forever, Buck started to feel his muscles tense and his balls tighten. He slowed his pace as he tried to catch his breath.

"Buck?" Steve moaned out as he pulled back and bucked his hips up, wanting more.

"So close, doll. Don't wanna cum before you but you feel so damn good."

"I'm close, don't worry, I'm close." Buck nodded as he shifted, pulling Steve up just slightly.

"Metal hand or flesh?" He hadn't been completely blind to how Steve picked that hand earlier but he wanted to make sure.

"What?" Steve asked dumbly as Buck continued to slowly fuck into him.

"Which would you like on your cock?" He punctuated the final word with a hard thrust.

"Fuck, metal. It feels so fucking good." Buck reached down and wrapped metal fingers around Steve's hard cock already slick with precum.

"Damn, doll. You weren't lying. You are close." He flicked his wrist and loving the feeling of Steve tensing around him. It was strange but he could feel Steve's orgasm building in how his muscles tensed as he jerked him off. Buck did it for a moment before starting to pound into him. The bed shook and the metal frame made a scary sound right before the top corner dropped to the floor. Metal frame broken and skidding against the floor with each thrust. Buck grinned as he fucked into Steve harder, stroking him faster as he felt his own orgasm starting to rage through his body.

He was able to hold off just long enough to feel Steve go rigid before shooting off between them. Every nerve lit on fire as he stalled, pressed as deep into Steve as he could as he emptied himself in his Stevie, claiming him as his own. Both orgasms powerful enough that they, Steve with his back arched off the bed and Buck rigid as a statue pressed into Steve, held still for a minute. Both completely blind as their vision and sense whited out.

When Buck felt like he could finally breath again, he panted and started to roll of Steve who had started to descend back to the bed. They lay in silence for a moment before Buck realized he was starting to slide.

"Um... I think... Did we break the bed?" he asked dumbly. Steve looked over just as Buck's slide picked up a bit of momentum.

"Oh look at that. We broke the bed." With a ringing laugh he grabbed Buck and hauled him onto his side of the bed.

 

 

"Movie night," was all Nat said as she pushed her way through the door to Steve and Bucky's apartment. Buck was currently sitting on the floor of the living room with a book in his lap.

"Buck?" Steve asked, calling to his friend- boyfriend? Partner? They still hadn't named themselves yet. Hell, it had only been eight days since they were at the old mill. They had mostly spent the time not talking about the specifics and what to label themselves. The physical part of their new relationship came easy. Well, there was a bit of learning curve but overall Steve had no complaints whatsoever. Buck and him had promised to never mention that they had to look up how to have sex.

"Depends on what movies she's thinking."

"I have a few options," Nat replied, climbing over the back of the couch holding up a flash drive. She wiggled as she made herself comfortable in the spot Steve usually sat in.

"Really, Nat?" he groaned under his breath before going to the kitchen in search of snacks. Surprisingly they had a few bags of popcorn and a bag of Twizzlers. Buck had really gotten into them a few months ago right after his memory of when he used to smoke surfaced. He still stole a cigarette here and there with some of the guys that worked in the compound but for the most part he used the candy as a substitute. Steve grabbed the bag before putting starting the microwave on some popcorn.

"Did you invite anyone else?" Steve heard Buck softly ask as he turned around and made his way over to the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room.

"If you want I can. I know Wanda and Clint aren't doing much right now." Buck just shrugged as the first sounds of kernels popping came. Steve called out before throwing the twizzlers which Buck caught easily.

"I'm okay with it if Buck is." The man in question shrugged again as he slid his way up and onto the couch. Steve sighed, realizing it'd probably be a mostly mute night for Bucky but the company would help both of them. A movie night was perfect. If anyone spoke Wanda would use her powers to throw something at the person's face. Nat shifted on the couch before pulling out her phone.

"They'll be here in a bit." She paused and read something. "Clint says no horror and subtitles will be needed. His hearing aid has been cutting in and out." She rolled her eyes, probably because of the usual nagging she gave the poor guy. She was always telling him to have Stark look at them or hell, even build him better ones. Steve was half convinced that the only reason he still hadn't done that was because it annoyed the crap out of Nat. Or laziness. Either or with him, really.

Ten minutes passed and Steve had assembled enough snacks for the five of them. Wanda and Clint had arrived, both sporting pajamas and blankets. Nat disappeared quickly back to her own room citing them geniuses with genius ideas. By the time Steve got all the food on the coffee table, with help from Buck, Nat had returned in comfy looking plaid pajama bottoms and a hoodie. Buck smiled at Steve before gesturing at their own attire. They had already been in their comfortable clothes since neither had left the apartment all day.

Twenty minutes after that they had finally settled on a movie, one neither of the super soldiers had seen before. Wanda either for that matter. It sounded interesting enough. The movie was animated and easy to follow. Steve had even been able to pay attention to it while sliding closer and closer to Nat before he grabbed the cushion and all but launched her up. She caught herself on the coffee table, doing a handstand before landing. Before she was able to even turn and glare, which she did, Steve had reclaimed his preferred spot.

"Seriously?" She gave him a dirty look as Bucky closed the gap between him and Steve nonchalantly.

"Don't even with the look. You know as well as I do that you only sat there to annoy me." Nat just smirked while shrugging. Wanda laughed softly as Nat sat next to her and Clint on the floor.

"He lasted like thirty minutes this time," Clint theatrically whispered to his best friend. Steve rolled his eyes as Nat grinned before fist bumping Clint. Wanda still hadn't stopped laughing. Bucky was smiling softly as he took it all in. That smile right there drew Steve's gaze away from the three on the floor to his friend, lover? The lack of labels didn't bother him but he figured they should discuss that at some point. During Buck's time at the compound, back in his mostly right mind, there were probably only a handful of times he had seemed so relaxed with others around. That wasn't to say there was no tension in his limbs, or that his eyes didn't quickly roam over their bodies to catalogue possible hidden weapons. He even caught Buck's eyes darting to the exits, not often but he knew old habits died hard. Still, Buck was making progress.

"What?" Buck's sudden soft question pulled Steve back. He hadn't realized his gaze had wandered to Buck, hadn't realized it stayed there, drinking him in.

"You’re smiling," Steve whispered back with a smile of his own. Buck rolled his eyes dramatically before knocking his knee against Steve's. The touch lingered and the movie was forgotten.

Steve was afraid to reach out, to really touch. These last few days had been different, good different, but still different. They had never shied away from touching each other. Not even before the war when that sort of thing could have gotten them in trouble but since the woods it had been amplified. It now felt strange sitting here next to Bucky and only barely touching him. In just a few days he had gotten used to it all but he wouldn't push it. They hadn't discussed anything, whether they would be telling others, what they were to each other now. Nothing. Just that simple line on their way back from the mill. 'Best guy.' That was Steve’s fault right there. He should have initiated the talk then. That could mean anything, really. They had just been living the last few days in a sort of happy delirium.

Honestly, if really pressed Steve couldn't truthfully tell when he fell in love with Bucky. He remembered being a child and never wanted to part from his best friend but back then the fear of discovery sealed his lips. Now, it was definite. He remembered Buck asking about that specific change back in the first few months of his living at the compound. Maybe Steve should have figured it out then but they figured it out. That was really all that mattered.

"Are you two going to eye fuck through the whole movie or what?" Wanda's slightly accented voice broke through Steve's thoughts. Buck had been turned towards him which he just realized. Steve turned to glare at her just as Nat smacked her in the arm. For just a second Steve was thrown off balance, like those two had swapped bodies. Buck on the other hand barked out a surprise laugh. "What? It's distracting!"

"Dude, that's cheating," Clint all but hissed at Wanda who just shrugged with little to no care.

"What?" Steve tried to question but the word died on the air as Nat waved him off.

"Just go back to watching the movie, love." Steve turned to Buck in confusion who shrugged before relaxing further into the couch. Steve huffed in annoyance before going back to watch the movie. He hated being left in the dark.

The rest of the movie was entertaining. Overall it was really cute. Wanda was the most excited that he enjoyed it and he wasn't sure why. Clint had passed out halfway through, head in Nat's lap. Clint and Thor had been on a bait and switch mission earlier today so Steve couldn't really blame him. The food they had gathered had been demolished within the first hour of the movie.

Buck was nodding off as Steve started to clean up the living room. Wanda was up and stretching as Nat roused Clint. All were quiet and half asleep as they shuffled around. Buck shuffled off to his room, where most of his sleep clothes still were, to change. Wanda grabbed Clint by his shirt and guided him towards the front door. His steps were heavy with sleep and judging by the slump of his shoulders, Clint wasn't nearly as awake as he should be for moving around. Wanda bid him good night for the both of them before leading the sleepy man out of the apartment.

Nat stayed behind and helped to clean with one eye on the door. Once the room was clear of others and everything was cleaned she waited, pointedly looking at Steve then at the half open door to Bucky's bedroom, old bedroom? That should be another thing they talk about but Steve reasoned that even without his constant fretting they'd figure it out. It also took him a moment to realize Nat was watching and waiting.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Everything's cleaned up. You can head out." She just smiled at him as Buck left his room and looked at them both groggily before turning into the bathroom. For a second Nat looked disappointed but it was quickly replaced with a smile. She just shrugged as she made her way to the door. Steve followed her, intent on locking up behind her. His feet felt weight down with each step and all he wanted to do was crash into bed and press himself close to Buck.

"Hey Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor and keep mum about you and Buck for-"

"What!" Steve's eyes shot wide open. He was awake, now he was definitely awake. "Me and Bucky what?"

"You two finally got together, right? It's obvious. Anyways just keep it mum-"

"Why?" Steve asked with a hint of hardened anger creeping into his tone. "A gay Captain America not okay or anything?" He could feel his hands balled up at his side. Out of everyone on the team, Nat was the last person he'd expect this from. Maybe Tony or Fury but not Nat, especially with all the times she tried to convince him to say something to Buck.

"Oh calm down, you Super Moron." Nat crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "If you'd let me finish I was going to say just keep mum for another sixteen days then I'll win the bet."

"Why sixteen days? What's in sixteen days?" The anger rapidly fled from Steve's system and was instantly replaced with confusion.

"You really are a moron. Sixteen days until your birthday." She paused with a smirk before continuing. "I had a plan and everything but that takes effort. You can just keep mum until then. Don't and I'll be out a few hundred bucks. Worse, Clint would be the winner."

"Begone, demon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Sixteen days, Rogers." She waved at him over her shoulder before disappearing into the hall.

 

 

The next morning Steve woke up as Buck climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Last night was a late night and then after everyone left Buck had decided he was going to climb Steve like a tree. For three hours straight. Steve wasn't complaining in the least. He was sore but it was definitely the good kind of sore. For a moment he was sure he'd never move again and be happy. As he watched Buck disappear into the bathroom completely naked that notion flew out the window as Steve hurried out of bed to follow.

He quickly by passed the bathroom, leaving Buck be for just a few moments as he all but ran into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water. He chugged one as he doubled back and made his way towards the bathroom right as Buck turned on the shower. The door was cracked which Steve took as an invitation, putting the water bottles on the counter before quickly stripping. He could see the outline of Buck behind the shower curtain, a semi-translucent American flag because Tony thought he was hilarious.

A soft smug hum came from Buck as Steve watched his outline slowly run his hands across his hard chest before teasingly dropping down lower and lower on each pass. Steve's mouth watered as he caught sight of Buck's interest. He leaned against the wall, grinning like a wolf as Bucky's hand finally descended to wrap around his cock. A small cut-off moan reached Steve's ears just as his willpower broke.

He threw the curtain open and was met with a gorgeous sight;  Buck under the spray slowly stroking his own cock with his head thrown back in pleasure. One eye peeked open before a mischievous grin curled Buck's lips up. Steve stepped into the shower, crowding Buck against the back wall as he grabbed his wrist and held it over Buck's head.

"Could have sworn I tired you out plenty last night?"

"That was last night." Buck gasped as Steve squeezed his wrist and placed his other hand on Buck's hip. "New day, Stevie." Buck smirked before leaning in to kiss Steve deeply. His free hand, the metal one grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him there. Steve's breath stuttered in his chest as Buck swept his tongue against Steve's top lip. His mouth opened for Buck as the kiss turned possessive and demanding. Steve shifted pushing Buck even harder against the tile was as the water fell around them both.

The hand in Steve's hair tightened, pressing him closer as Buck ground his hips against Steve's. He let the kiss go on for a few more minutes, waited until Steve was good and distracted before pulling his hand from Steve's grip and grabbed him around the shoulders. Quickly, he spun him so that Steve's back hit the wall before Buck stepped close, mirroring Steve's posture from earlier.

He pulled back and grinned at Steve who just looked thoroughly ravished, with full swollen lips, and a dazed expression. Both of Bucky's hand went to Steve's hips, grabbing them tightly as his mouth trailed down his long neck, nipping at the collarbone, once, twice. Steve gathered his wits just in time for Buck to drop gracefully to his knees. A groan punched out of Steve as he took it all in, head banging back against the tile. Bucky both a hand on each hip before leaning in to drag his lips up Steve's length, from balls to tip. His lips derailed as Buck started to kiss and nip on Steve's hip joint.

"Fucking tease," Steve muttered as tangled one hand in Bucky's long hair. He threaded his fingers through, tugging just slightly and watching as Buck's eyes fluttered close. Good to know. Steve grinned as he tightened his grip and guided Buck's mouth back. A moan fell from Buck's lips on a particularly hard tug. Steve slowly guided his cock into Buck's mouth, thrusting forward just a bit. It felt amazing. Buck's tongue was swirling under the underside as his jaw loosened and Steve wasn't to push in almost the whole way. Buck's metal hand held the base, slowly stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. His eyes opened, locking eyes with Steve. The pupils were blown wide, nearly swallowing up the gorgeous gray.

Steve tugged his hair once more as he started to thrust in and out. Buck's eyes closed as his flesh hand started to stroke at his own cock. Steve's head swam with the pleasure. He held a hand in Bucky's hair while his other reached up and started to run his thumb across his nipple. They used to be so sensitive but since the serum, his libido wasn't the only thing heightened. Each flick of his thumb sent shock waves through his system. His orgasm was building surprisingly fast. He tugged at Buck's hair, trying to pull him off, to warn him but words were failing him. Steve looked down just in time for Buck to look up. He could see the grin in those eyes before his flesh hand left his cock to start to massage Steve's balls.

"Shit!" Steve cried out. Buck had gently pushed the tip of his middle finger into Steve's hole. His whole body clenched up, nerves singing, as the world whited out a moment. He felt Buck swallow as he came before continuing to bob his head a few more times. Minor shockwaves ran through his system while Buck kept playing with his body. After a moment or two Steve was able to regain his strength and will to pull away from Buck. He took Buck by the elbows and lifted him to his feet. The man looked almost as wrecked as he felt with lips swollen and eyes half lidded.

Steve kissed him deeply with both hands on his hips, gripping tightly. Buck responded in kind as he started to rut against Steve's hip. A smirk danced across Steve's lips as he pulled away and spun Buck, forcing him to place both hands on the tile wall as Steve urged his legs apart. Buck hissed softly as his overheated chest made contact with the cold tile wall. Steve kissed each of Buck's shoulders as he stepped slightly to one side, blocking the majority of the water. His lips lingered where metal met flesh, tracing the scar with his bottom lip as his hand moved down Buck's back, stopping briefly to grab his ass and pushing forcing him to press even harder against the wall. A short surprised moan punched out of Buck causing Steve to grin widely. It was an amazing feeling knowing he was doing this to Buck. The muscles in Buck's back tensed up as Steve noticed Buck had been pushed onto the balls of his feet.

"Buck?" Steve all but growled out. Seeing Buck straining like this lit a fire in his bones but he wanted to make sure Buck was feeling the same. He loosened his grip on Buck's ass and waited a moment.

"Don't- Don't stop," Buck stuttered out as he pushed his ass back into Steve's hand. His fingers tightened, digging into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. Steve answered him with a sharp nip to his scarred shoulder. His grip loosened as he trailed his fingers across Buck's ass before pushing his middle finger in between Buck's cheeks. Buck moaned lowly spurring Steve on. He pushed slightly against the tight ring of muscles as Buck shook, moaning softly.

"Shit, Buck." Those were the only words Steve was able to string together. Part of him was stunned at just how beautiful Bucky was and the other part had quieted down in an animalistic manner. That part won as he bit down into hard where Buck's neck met shoulder before bringing his free hand around to stroke Buck's hard cock. He could feel how much Buck was leaking. His hand kept stroking, picking up speed as his finger started to play with his hole. The two points of pleasure had Buck shaking as moan after moan fell from his lips. A few times Steve caught half of his name before a choke out sob swallowed it up.  

"Fuck Buck, look at you," he growled as he pressed his hips against Buck's side. His own recovering cock trapped between them. "So pretty. You like this, doll? Spread out and letting me do whatever I want." He pushed his finger passed the tight ring of muscles, hooking his finger and holding it open. Fuck, if only they had lube nearby. He wanted to be in Buck so bad. His whole body ached for it but instead he settled for shifting, nestling his hips against Buck's ass. The water helped just enough to let him slide between Buck's cheeks, fucking up as he kept stroking.

Their panting and moaning grew in volume as Steve's second orgasm started to build, as he all but kept slamming Buck against the wall. Buck was close as well, Steve could tell. Every muscle was rigid, shaking even and his forehead was pressed against the tile. Steve pulled his finger away and replaced it with his thumb, holding Buck open as he spread him just a little bit wider.

"Steve!" Buck cried out as his back went taut and a loud slamming sound barely reached Steve's ears. Steve could feel his cock pulse. He opened his eyes just in time to watch Buck finish spilling against the wall, having it slowly wash away by the still running shower. A deep growl resonated within Steve's chest as he pulled his hand back and gripped Buck by the hip, hard, as he slammed his hips against Buck's backside over, and over, before his own orgasm hit him and the world whited out for almost a solid minute. He pressed his forehead against Buck's back and just panted, fighting to regain his breath. When he felt his legs stop shaking he looked up and saw that Buck had slammed his metal fist through the wall.

"Buck?"

"Fuck, Stevie. That was... Jesus..." Buck paused as he breathed deeply and tried to pulled back. His arm jerked but didn't give. "Um... I'm stuck."

Steve barked out a laugh before kissing Buck between the shoulder blades.

 

 

Exactly sixteen days from the movie night Steve found himself standing in the central common room, the one that bridged the veterans’ apartments and the new members’ dorms, too tired to really care it was his birthday but not tired enough to pass up Nat owing him. The majority of the Avengers were lounging around. The only two missing were Tony and Bruce, though he knew they were at the compound. Some of the veteran members had been sent to South America the day before for a harrowing mission, only flying back earlier this morning. Sam, Clint, Natasha and him had stumbled into the common area an hour ago, exhausted and still looking like hell. Wanda had come out to join them, bringing food. Buck had joined a bit later, squeezing himself into a corner and reading a new book Steve hadn't seen before. Wanda sent Buck a soft but beaming smile when she saw.

Natasha gave Steve a mischievous smirk over her phone. Steve sighed heavily in response. Sixteen days. He didn't forget. He actually couldn't seeing as it was his birthday. They had plans, all day plans but the mission had really done them in. Wanda and Buck seemed to be the only two functioning properly. It was decided on the flight back they'd do something low-key that night since most couldn't even bend properly.

 

 

"Hey JARVIS? Can you do me a favor and get Bruce and Tony in here?" he asked as softly as he was able. Thankfully only Buck seemed to notice; well, Bucky and Natasha. If  her smirk growing in size behind her phone as she sat on the counter, only a few feet away from where Steve was awkwardly fidgeting in the kitchenette area was anything to go by. He pointedly didn't acknowledge her right then. This was only happening because he owed her a favor, kind of. To be honest, during the mission he found out the bet circulating had grown to a few hundred dollars. She was damn sure going to be taking him for top notch sushi after this. He eyed her as he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text saying just that.

He watched her eyes linger at the top of the screen before she subtly nodded and went back to scrolling. Steve followed her example as they waited. It took less than ten minutes to get the two into the common room but in that time Steve had been able to read up on a new art exhibit down in Boston that he was interested in checking out before it closed.

"We were summoned?" Tony asked tiredly to the room as he made his way to the center with arms up. He turned back and forth looking at each Avengers while Bruce hung behind one of the sofas. The black eye Steve had noticed this morning had darkened considerably in the last few hours since they landed.

"No one-" Clint started to respond before Steve held up a hand to stop him.

"We didn't want to do this twice," Bucky piped up from his spot in the corner, eyes still on his book. Steve was actually surprised he spoke up at all, expecting to carry this announcement himself. At one time Buck would have been the sweet talker of the pair but now it was a small victory when he spoke around most of the others. "Sit down, will ya?"

Tony's eyes widened a moment before he nodded and took the closest available seat. "Okay, my interest is piqued. What's up Tin Man's understudy?"

Steve looked around. The only one missing now was Thor but he hadn't been back to earth in a few months. Hell, Buck had only met him a few times but still he felt bad not having him here. Maybe he could convince Nat to wait to take him out for sushi until Thor came back. Treating them both would be a nice gesture on her part. He highly doubted that would happen but it'd be fun mentioning it to her just to see the look on her face.

Buck put down his book and walked over to where Steve was sitting, giving him a look. "Well, we doing this?"

"Sorry, mind wandered." Steve shifted, slightly nervous now. He and Buck had talked off and on about this the last two weeks. They were both head over heels for the other. Steve knew Buck was it for him. He'd be by his side for as long as Buck would have him. Thank god Buck felt the same way. Steve had been able to pull that much out of him. Words weren't really his thing anymore. They once were. Either Buck got that ability back or not. It didn't matter to Steve, he still loved him.

What really got Steve now was everyone knowing. It was a different world than the one they grew up in but that still didn't mean he wasn't downright terrified. Growing up, keeping this sort of thing a secret meant keeping yourself alive. After a while it just became a part of you, secret keeping, staying quiet. Steve cleared his throat and shifted away from the corner so he was able to address the whole room. Buck stood silently at his shoulder and waited.

"You know Cap," Bruce said quickly, "if you're not ready you can wait a few days or even a few months. I hear fall is a good time to make announcements. " Everyone else in the room shot Bruce a nasty glare, especially Nat who knew she was about to win. Buck just hit the palm of his flesh hand against his forehead.

"Man, shut up," Sam called out, throwing a pillow at Bruce who was still standing awkwardly. "If they were going to wait they should just wait until Christmas. Good romantic time of the year. Right, Steve?"

"Jesus," Steve muttered shaking his head. "Can't have anything nice with you lot." He picked his head up and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh the disappointed dad look is out," Clint muttered.

"Don't give me the look! You're getting sushi," Nat shot back when he turned the look on her.

"Can I go back to my book?" Buck asked as he already started moving back towards his previous seat, not waiting for an answer.

"Get back here," Steve almost growled out from between clenched teeth while grabbing the back of Bucky's shirt. The Winter Soldier went limp and let him drag him back to Steve's side. He wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist. Buck leaned into his shoulder and just shrugged as if to say this is your show now. "Fine, Buck and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"They already know," Buck just muttered under his breath. Steve pinched him on the hip and not surprisingly Buck barely flinched. Steve spared a glance to his lover? Boyfriend? They were still tripping over what to call each other but that was really the last hurdle they had when it came to them. He turned back to the room and laid it out. "Buck and I are together. Have been for about a month."

Clint swore under his breath before pipping in, "Together as in best of buddies right? Seriously one more week..."

"What was the bet? When we got together or when we'd tell you?" Steve asked forcefully.

"Originally when you two decided to bump uglies," Tony responded. "But we realized no one was going to win then so we changed the rules of the bet but kept the original dates. Made it interesting that way."

"I worry about you lot. I really do." Most just shrugged, not really caring.

"Now can we fuck off until the celebrations?" Buck asked as he grabbed at Steve's shirt with a wicked smile on his face. "I got you something real special."

"And I'm out," Sam quickly called out before almost vaulting over the couch and leaving the common area

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also heads up for anyone that has read chapter 2. There was a part that went missing. It's the whole beginning of the chapter *facepalm...* It's updated and fixed!  
> Artwork by the amazing [Trishargh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you are on tumblr and want to follow my fanfic specific blog click here. Follow for headcanons, fanart I love, and random fandom hell](https://whispersofdelirium.tumblr.com/)

Steve had a good birthday, over all. Buck had dragged him back to their place to do wicked things to him. They had finally broken the dining room table, which was hilarious considering Buck had mentioned just the day before how it was really holding up to their abuse. It was cracked down the middle from where Steve had slammed his fist down when his third orgasm punched through him. Buck had gathered up the fragmented pieces and pitched them off their balcony after tying Steve to the bed with a vibrator in his ass.

They had been able to order a few toys off the internet, each arriving in discrete packages in a very timely manner. Buck loved the future and this was one of the reasons. Another reason he loved the future was the wonderful lube he had used to open himself up before riding Steve, the vibrator turned up to max. Steve actually passed out from that orgasm, which was his fourth in a two hour period. Buck held himself back. This was all for Stevie.

He celebrated Steve in many ways, and many positions until the sun went down. After a quick nap they showered and changed. The Avengers were throwing him a party of sorts. The evening was relaxed, made better because Buck could reach for his hand whenever he wanted. No one cared. Most sent him small smiles but that was it and both him and Steve pointedly ignored all the money being exchanged. Steve had told him earlier about Nat promising sushi dinner which was great but he wondered if she forgot how much they could really eat. They'd burn through majority of her earnings if not all of them. He was 100% okay with that.

"Have a good day, punk?" Buck asked tiredly as they dragged their feet back to their bedroom. It had been a long but good day. Steve had mentioned earlier how he was excited to pass out in their bed tonight, not on a Quinjet like last night.

Steve turned to him after entering their bedroom and nodded with a dopey smile on his face. "Of course." They both stripped, too tired to do much more than slow hand jobs while making out. Both passed out in minutes after they cleaned up.

 

 

"Buck," Wanda called out after him. He had been on his way to Tony's lab for an re-calibration of the arm. Steve had pulled it back just a little too far, holding it just a little to tight as a he fucked into Buck hard a few nights ago. Ever since it clicked when he tried to use the full range of motion.

"Hey," he said softly, putting both hands into his front pockets. It had been a few months since he felt the tension inside of him when anyone but Steve even looked at him. His shoulders were no longer hunched and his head was held higher than before, not hiding behind his hair. This time it was up in a messy short ponytail. His swagger was slowly returning but his words were still lost. He remembered being a sweet talker but not anymore.  Unless it was with Steve, his mind went sparse.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked coming to a stop in front of him.

"Need to have Tony look at my arm. It's acting up."

"Ah, mind if I come with? I'm bored." Buck just nodded before turning to continue on. She smiled at him brightly before falling into step as much as she could. "Steve's on a mission, right?"

"Him and Nat were sent to South America. Intelligence leak." She bobbed her head, listening, waiting for him to continue. He didn't, couldn't.

"So, after we finish at Tony's want to want to come back to my room? I found the greatest thing ever."

"What's that?"

"A real shitty fantasy movie. No, stop with the face. I saw a review on it. Seems it's so bad it's actually funny. Want to get some pizza delivered and watch it?"

"I'm in." They finished the walk in silence. Both had turned their attention to their phones. She seemed to be playing a game while he texted Steve a bit. Steve who was bored as fuck waiting on Nat to sweet talk a diplomat into inviting her back to her room so Steve could search his room. His bitching carried them the rest of the way to the lab.

"Hey Tin Man," Tony greeted, "and Dorothy." He mimed tipping a hat to them both before he went back to tweaking whatever new gadget was in front of him. 

"I'm okay with this nickname," Wanda announced happily before she pulled herself up on one of the tables.

"I'm not and yes, Tony, I get the reference. The damn movie came out when I was twenty." Buck pulled up the nearest, cleanest chair to where Tony was working and sat down.

"What do I owe the visit?"

"My arms acting up. Do you have time to fix it?" Tony motioned upward, Buck responded with lifting his arm.

"Probably won't take long. Let me have a look." Tony poked and prodded him for a few minutes while humming. "Well, seems like a few of the jointed plates are popped. A few are even warped slightly. Easy fix. I made a few extras last time we worked on this." He nodded at the arm before going around and gathering up what he needed.

"You staying?" Buck asked turning to Wanda.

"Yup, got nothing better to do."

The three lapsed in silence as Tony fixed whatever Steve had messed up on his arm. If all went well Steve was supposed to return in a few days, week at most, maybe he'd test out the fixes while fucking Steve up against a wall later. Steve was a big fan of that. Also their bed was still broken from last week when Steve said the magical words 'I want to try something.' Steve was in charge of getting the bed fixed or replaced. Too bad it hadn't been able to happen between he was sent out on this mission. It was still usable. It just sloped down on one side where they broke the frame. Only problem was Buck kept finding himself in the middle of the night almost sliding off. 

The phone in his hand lit up pulling Buck from his thoughts. He looked over at Wanda a moment, she was sitting on probably the only clear spot in the whole lab with her legs pulled up and messing around on a tablet. Not sure where she got it, probably something Stark left around. His phone lit up again. Two messages from Steve. First was just him bitching about being bored and the next was of a statue. Buck's brow furrowed as he looked at it a moment longer. He laughed softly before smiling. Steve's commentary was sometimes nothing short of brilliant, 'I would really like to know what kind of pain this artist was in that caused him to make this.' The statue was of a man releasing or catching a turtle frozen in action but it took a moment for Buck to realize. First look it definitely looked like a man fucking a turtle. Whoever thought that was a good statue to put in a public place was cracked.

"That our fearless leader?" Tony asked distractedly as he continued to work on the arm. It would have been easier if Buck just removed it but it was such a bitch to get back on sometimes.

"Yeah." Buck shifted gently and responded to Steve.

"That's a smile. He sent you a dick pic, huh?" Buck could hear the humor in his tone but was kind of confused.

"Don't answer that!" Wanda called from her place on the table. "I don't want to know."

"A what?" Buck asked ignoring her.

"Damnit."

"You don't know what a dick pic is?" Tony looked up from the arm with a Cheshire smile. "A dick pic is just that. It's a picture your boy sends you of his dick. Can also be other sexual motions," he stated slowly and watching Buck for a reaction.

"Wait! You can do that?" Buck exclaimed loudly.

"And there goes our movie night. See you two later." With that Wanda hopped off the table and wandered out as Buck looked down at his phone then back up at Tony, twice before speaking.

"How much longer you have on the arm." Tony made a painful sound while cursing himself as he ducked his head back and continuing to work.

 

 

The arm was fixed in record time allowing Buck to rush back to his apartment, stopping briefly at Wanda's room to apologize. She waved him off with a smile telling him to entertain his boy. Buck flew into the apartment, all but slamming the door behind him as he started to shuck clothes all the way to the bedroom. He stopped and stared at their empty bed. Steve had been gone a little over a week. He knew what he signed up for but it still sucked being without him for stretches of time. Well, now it wouldn't be as bad. A grin lifted his lips at the thought as he climbed on the bed, after finishing undressing, and started to root around in the nightstand on Steve's side.

A half empty tube of lube and their black spiral butt plug landed on the bed before he shut the drawer. He laid them out next to him with a smirk as he angled himself just right, stretched out and snapped the first photo. He looked like a flailing moron. The photo was almost instantly deleted. Definitely not the look he was going for. His brow furrowed as he started to arrange himself more purposefully, remembering the old pin up girls. The covers got kicked over his lower legs and he threw his metal arm over his head as he made sure he got his whole naked body in the shot as well as the toy. His lips curled up mischievously as he took the picture.

So much better. Now for his next idea. He looked around the room trying to figure out how he'd take this one. His eyes landed on the plug. Well, the how could wait. The phone fell to the mattress as he fall onto his back. His metal hand wrapped around his half hard cock and started to stroke causing his breath to hitch. When Steve was gone Buck rarely touched himself. In the months since they had gotten together Steve had downright spoiled him. Buck sped up just thinking about Steve's mouth wrapped around his cock. They both had a thing for sucking each other off. 

He switched hands as he pictured it. His metal hand felt around on the bed for the lube before popping the cap and drizzling a heavy amount on his cock, letting it leak down between his cheeks. He kept stroking as he reached through his legs, trailing his fingers through the lube and following it's path until he reached his hole. It had been to long. The night before Steve left Buck had been the one on top. He had tied Steve up against the door, arms stretched above his head. Buck had definitely kept him there for close to three hours. In between doing various chores he'd stop and fuck him delirious before going back to what he needed to do. Steve's bags got packed, the kitchen was cleaned and even dinner was made before Buck untied him and that was only so he could eat. After that he dragged him back to the bedroom. He wanted Steve exhausted when he step foot on that quinjet the next morning. Steve always hated long flights, best to make sure he slept through that one. 

Just thinking about that night caused a loud moan to fall from his lips. He moaned again as he circled his slick finger around his hole, teasing just a touch before pushing in. His whole body constricted. It had definitely been sometime since he was the one being fucked. After a few minutes he added another finger, then another until his hole was well stretched. His flesh hand kept stroking him as he fingered himself, feeling his orgasm building and building.

"Fuck..." he muttered as he slowly pulled his fingers out and clumsily rose from the bed, hand still on his cock. He wiped his fingers on the sheet before grabbing his phone and looking around his room. He had an idea but it needed a creative solution. For a moment he stopped and briefly considered asking JARVIS for help but no, nope. Just no. He'd think of something else.

His eyes track across their room before they landed on the nightstand. Perfect height, as long as- Yes! His phone did have a 15 second delay. That was enough time. He positioned the phone on the nightstand before climbing on the bed, picking up the plug and covering it in lube. He navigated through the camera app, realizing it could even take multiple pictures, five to be precise. His eyes lit up before grinning impishly. Both were set before he quickly got onto the bed and into position; on his knees, chest to the bed with his ass up for the camera to see. He held his cheeks open, with the plug in one hand as the first shutter went off, fifteen seconds later, the plug was teasing at his hole, another two shutters. Then he pushed the toy in punching another moan from him.

He swore under his breath as he fucked the toy in and out of his hole as he heard the last two shutters go off. For a moment he stopped, catching his breath. He was so wound up, almost on a hair trigger. Almost. Just needed to change a few things. He pulled the toy out and threw it on the bed beside him before he turned, pulling open the nightstand drawer. The plug felt great but he wanted something bigger, something closer to Steve's size. They did have one toy that was a little smaller than Steve but it would have to do. 

He climbed back fully onto the bed, laying with his back propped against the headboard before traveling the toy down his stomach, down past his balls before gently pushing it inside. His breath hitched again as he flicked the switch on the end. The vibrations hit just right against his prostate as waves of pleasure washed over him. His metal hand found his cock and started to furious stroke up and down, up and down.

His flesh hand gripped the sheets a moment, wiping off the extra lube before picking up his phone. It took a few tries but he was able to pull up Steve's chat log before sending off the first picture, the teaser. He waited a few moments, fucking himself with the vibrator and stroking his cock. Eyes halfway clothed and passively watching his phone. He was close, so god damn close but it wasn't time. There was one last step of his plan.

The phone lit up with one message. ' _ Fuck Bucky... I am working!' _

Buck grinned as he typed out a response,  _ 'Aww, come on Stevie... Don't b shy.. For me? Please?' _ He knew that would do it. Steve was captured. A moment later his phone rang.

"Stevie," Buck moaned out just as the line connected.

"Buck..." Steve sounded wrecked. The soft sound of traffic could be heard in the backroom but it was slowly getting softer as he could hear Steve moving around. "You can't just send that stuff... Who even gave you that idea?" Buck moaned loudly as he pushed the vibrator deeper. "Shit, Buck?"

"Don't matter. Fuck, Stevie. Wish you were here."

"Give me a minute. There's a private bathroom here... Fuck. Bucky, I was working."

"Was? Catch you at a- Fuck, right there... At a bad time?"

"I said give me a minute!" Steve all but whisper-shouted into the phone. In the background Buck could hear the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut. "Thank god! Single stall. Buck what the hell are you doing?"

"Fucking my ass with the vibrator wishing it was your cock." Buck could hear Steve release a string of curses in the background. With a grin he pulled the phone from his ear and pulled their chat log up once more before sending the rest of the pictures. He hadn't taken the time to look at them until now and fuck, they were filthy and he knew Steve would love them.

"Got something else for you," he stated softly as he watched the bar turn green signaling they were sent and received.

"What? Buck?" Steve asked, voice fading as Buck imaged he was pulling the phone away from his ear. "Fuck, look at you. God damn, Buck, you wish it was my cock, huh? Fuck."

"Stevie? Mmm, you like?" Buck could hear rustling on the other end of the phone hoping it meant what he thought it meant.

"Damn it yes, doll. I have my hand on my cock in the bathroom of some random cafe. What do you think?"

Buck moaned long and hard at the image, stroking his cock faster. He put the phone on speaker before balancing it on his chest. "Been wanting you for days. Got the idea from one of the guys. Wish I had thought of it sooner. I'm close."

"Yeah? You sound so pretty, doll. That vibrator feel good in you?"

"Mhmm."

"Probably not as good as me. Wish I was there to fuck you." A soft growl hit Buck's ears, the sound Steve made when he was really, really riled up. They switched often but if Buck tried really hard then he'd push Steve past the point of no return. Stevie's dominant side would come out and well, Buck never walked right the next day. Even with accelerated healing.

"Yes, happy trade."

"Damn right. Fuck, I'd hold you down, wrap my hand around her neck and just pound that ass of yours. I know how much you love when I hold you down by your throat. Don't think I haven't notice how your cock twitches when I squeeze just a little bit. Could watch that all day, watch your cock drool precum, waiting for me to let you cum.”

"Stevie..."

"You said you're close but you ain't gonna shoot until I tell you. Got that? I'm close too but you gotta do something for me first."

"Yes, Stevie. Anything." Buck's legs widened at the positively feral tone in Steve's voice as his hand left his own cock to play with his nipples. He shifted and the vibrator was back on his prostate. He moaned loudly.

"Sound so good, doll. I want, fuck... I want you to take another picture of yourself, show me how you're fucking yourself with that toy. Show me how much you want a cock in you." Buck whimpered in acknowledgement before he picked up the phone and pulled one leg back. With his metal hand he held the toy and took the picture. As he sent it off he couldn't help but fuck the toy in and out of himself a few times before going back to stroking himself. The picture showed his stretch hole, dripping in lube and Buck knew the moment Steve saw it. Another of those growls came through the receiver.

"Stevie."

"I'm so close. So damn close, doll. Fuck, I'd give anything to cum in you. B-Buck!" The sudden shout coursed through Buck as his own orgasm punched out of him. Stripes of cum landed wildly across his chest as he convulsed in pleasure. It took a minute for the aftershocks to wear off and his brain to come back online, even if just partially.

"Best idea ever," Buck muttered as he pulled the toy out slowly, moaning softly before he threw it on the bed and falling back into the mattress.

"Not sure if that was brilliant or cruel. I'm probably not going to be home for another week at least."

"Well, we have a week to experiment with this idea now," Buck replied impishly, already so many ideas flashed through his mind.

 

Nine days. It had been nine days since Buck had sent those pictures, had Steve fucking into his hand in a public bathroom while telling him how much he missed his ass. The pictures that spurred Steve out into the city in his downtime looking for the nearest sex shop. Nine days and Steve was finally coming home. They got the clear for extraction earlier this morning. Buck found out just about an hour ago.

Any minute, if his math was correct, Steve would walk through the doors of their apartment. Any minute he'd be able to drag the love of his life back to their shared bedroom and ruin him. A little thank you for returning in one piece. He had it all planned out in his head, going over details as he made dinner. Nothing special just something that'll be good reheated because who knows when they'd get to it. Just simple homemade pizza. Bruce, surprisingly enough, taught him how last month. Buck had been coming back from Wanda's room with a few more books in hand when Bruce had pulled him into a conversation. It was still stilted in parts, unsure but Bruce understood and never pushed. In the end Bucky learned an awesome new recipe for pizza from scratch.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"As you requested I am informing you that Captain Rogers has landed and seems to be making a very direct path here. I estimate at the speeds he's traveling, he'll be here in three minutes and two seconds. Oh, and your pizzas ready."

"Thanks," Buck said quietly as he took the pizza out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. Perfect timing. He took the covered in flour t-shirt he had been sporting off, throwing it into the hamper in the bathroom. He came back out into the living room just in time to watch their apartment door fly open. Steve stood there a moment before coming in and slamming the door behind him. That wasn't three minutes at all. A feral smile curled Bucky's lips as he realized Steve must have- Steve killed his train of thought by roughly forcing Buck against the wall. One hand around his throat and the other on his hip, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Steve looked down on Buck, using his few inches to crowd him in even more. 

"Buck," Steve breathed out, voice pitched low in his chest. Buck licked his lips and smirked. He extended his neck and looked at Steve before licking his lips. Instantly, he felt the hand on his hip tighten. "Just sat through a seven hour flight back thinking about you, thinking about what I'm gonna do to you."

"I made pizza," he informed Steve with a knowing look, shifting his hips and bringing his flush with Steve's. "Was thinking we could cuddle on the couch, maybe-" He was cut short as Steve kissed him roughly. The hand on his hip moved up his shift as Steve let out one of his growls. Seems Buck's plans were going out the window but these turn of events were really more to his liking.

Steve raked his fingernails down Buck's ribs causing him to throw his head back and hiss. That was playing dirty. Buck grabbed each of Steve's biceps and pushed backward. He moved an inch before throwing his weight forward, causing Buck to slam back against the wall. Another little growl left Steve's lips as both his hand snaked down to Buck's ass.

"You've been fucking teasing me all week. Working me up until I just have to call you with my dick in my hand or my fingers in my ass."

"Don't lie, Stevie. You were giving as good as you got. Fuck, that picture of your hole. Sloppy and open, just waiting to be fucked." Steve ground his hips forward as a moan fell from his lips. Buck leaned forward. Swallowed up the following moan as he thrust his hips forward, making sure to grind their cocks together, once, twice before Steve grabbed each hip, slamming him back against the wall. His hands went back to Buck's ass, each grabbing a handful of flesh. Buck moaned loudly as each hand left bruises, both his arms wound around Steve's shoulders. One hand came to land at the back of his head, tangling his fingers as best he could through the short hair there. 

Steve lifted him off his feet effortlessly, causing Buck to wrap his legs around Steve's waist. God, Buck was so turned on and he showed it as he practically writhed against Steve as he brought them into the bedroom. Steve kissed him hard once before dropping him on the bed. A moment later he followed, after discarding his shirt. Their lips crashed together, as hands pulled at clothes. Buck's shirt was ripped clean off of him. The button on Steve's pant popped off but soon both were completely naked with Steve pinning Buck down. Steve ground his hips down causing both to pull back and moan.

"I'm gonna guess that you want to top tonight, huh?"

"How the fuck are you still talking?" Steve pulled away and flipped Buck onto his front, making sure to pull his ass up. "Look at you," he whispered as he kneaded Buck's ass before pulling the cheeks apart.

"Steve," Buck moaned when he felt Steve's hot breath on him. Fuck, he had barely been touched but already he was so close. He pushed his ass back as he whimpered. He heard Steve chuckle richly behind him before the first touch sent shock waves through his system. Almost three weeks since they had last been together. One of the longest times since they got together and it had driven Buck crazy in so many different ways.

He felt a hand glide across his back as Steve's tongue danced across his hole, back and forth, teasing before pushing the tip ever so slightly in. Buck shifted enough so he was able to get a hand around his cock, only for Steve to stop him. A strong hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and held him still as he kept up the hard swipes of his tongue.

"Please, Steve. Please," he begged, trying to get some friction on his cock but it was no use. Steve had him locked down as he continued to open Buck up with his tongue. It started calm and teasing but soon as Buck got more and more desperate to come Steve lost control. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could while grabbing Buck's hips, pulling him in as close as possible.

Buck's nerves were singing loudly as he arched his back and took it. Steve was opening him up, getting him sloppy and wet with just his mouth. Bucky cried out, throwing his head back and cumming all over the bed spread beneath him. He shuddered as a choked off moan ripped from him. Steve kept up his assault until Buck stopped twitching. Then he pulled back, one hand still firmly grasping Buck's ass as he leaned over and grabbed their favorite lube from the bedside table. He coated two fingers before sliding his clean hand up Buck's back and holding him down by the back of the neck.

"That's one. How many more you got in you, Buck?" Steve practically purred before roughly shoving a finger in. Buck moaned as he tried to lift up on shaky arms but Steve wouldn't let him. He kept Buck pinned, chest to the mattress as he fucked him with a single finger for a moment and watched as Buck all but presented his ass. He tilted his hips  higher until Steve rubbed against his prostate. He did it again, and again, before adding the second finger and scissoring Buck open. Usually he took his time, made sure he was loose enough to take Steve but they were both so on edge. Both needing this. 

"Just fuck me already," Buck practically moaned out as he pushed back and spread his legs even wider.

"Until you pass out, Buck," Steve muttered under his breath as he shifted on the bed. Buck still heard it, both always forgetting about the enhanced hearing but he didn't mind. That sounded amazing. "Fuck!" he cried out as he felt Steve start to press the tip of his cock into Buck, with his fingers still in. The stretch was amazing and just this side of pleasurably painful. As he slide in his fingers fell away. Buck could feel Steve drizzle more lube where they were joined before he thrust forward.

Buck screamed out as Steve bottomed out, resting only a moment before he started to thrust. Steve leaned down, flattening his chest to Buck's back before taking both hands and raking his nails down Buck's spine Another loud moan as his whole body shuddered. He pushed back meeting every thrust as he tried to snake his hand between his legs once more and once more Steve stopped him.

"You're going to cum on my cock. Like you came on my mouth. Then after your going to fuck my mouth."

"What if- Fuck! Steve right there. Yes!"

"What if what?" Steve asked feigning innocence even if the illusion was lost with the tension in his voice.

"Not sure I'll be able to- Shit- Able to stand to fuck your mouth after this."

"Oh, I have ideas for that too." He thrust sharply before pulling back, balancing back on his knees as he grabbed Buck's ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Buck looked back in time to see Steve just watching his cock fuck into Buck's hole. Shit, he had an idea and he was only half sure it was a good idea.

"My phone." Steve faltered in movement as he looked up at Buck who's hand was reaching out to the nightstand where his phone was still charging.

"What the fuck, Buck?" His grip tightened as his gaze darkened. "Am I boring you?" Buck could feel even more bruises forming, he hoped these were deep enough to stick around. A stuttering moan came out of him as he pushed back into Steve.

"Fuck, no, Grab my phone. Steve... Take- Take a picture. Wanna see your cock fucking my hole. Wanna save it for the next time- Fuck!" Steve's hands left his ass and grabbed each bicep as he fucked into him frantically.

"Yes, yes. Fuck so good. You're amazing." Steve tried to keep up the pace as he leaned over and grabbed the phone. He eased up just enough for Buck to pull up to his elbows and watch as Steve grabbed his ass and pulled one cheek aside before angling his camera, taking multiple pictures as he fucked Buck.  "That's enough." The phone was tossed aside before he reached forward and pulled Buck up to his chest, driving his cock forward and hitting Buck's prostate on every thrust.

 

"Close," Buck choked out as he wound the metal arm back and grabbed at the hair on the back of Steve's head and pulled.

"Fuck!" Steve shouted as he fucked forward, hard and stuttered. Buck could feel him empty inside of him as Buck threw his head back and shouted, cumming hard.

They collapsed, Steve still inside of him as they rolled to their sides and panted. Steve's arms wound around Buck's torso, holding him fast as both tried to catch their breath. Steve was still half hard inside of him, pressing against all the right spots as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He shifted a few times and moaned just as Steve did. Both over sensitive and wanting more.

Steve wound his hand around before loosely grasping Buck's cock. He shuddered, almost pulling away as Steve just slowly stroked him. "Ready to fuck my mouth?"

"Fuck, Steve..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Buck nodded enthusiastically before fucking back onto Steve's half hard cock.

"What were these ideas you had?" Buck asked almost breathlessly

"Good of you to ask," Steve sat up looming over Buck with a positively devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by the amazing [Trishargh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you are on tumblr and want to follow my fanfic specific blog click here. Follow for headcanons, fanart I love, and random fandom hell](https://whispersofdelirium.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the amazing [Trishargh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you are on tumblr and want to follow my fanfic specific blog click here. Follow for headcanons, fanart I love, and random fandom hell](https://whispersofdelirium.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[FANART] Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317254) by [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh)




End file.
